Flying Paper
by Annie Bespoke
Summary: Myrnin, Claire and Shane are in for a bit of trouble when a new girl moves to town. Especially when she's followed by her overprotective brothers. Can Amelie stop the oncoming war?
1. Realisation

Claire stood watching the experiment and looking extremely bored. She sighed at asked me

"What is this even supposed to do?" I shrugged

"I have no idea" She stood there gaping at me then she got very angry.

"So you made me watch it for two _frickin hours_ for no reason?" I nodded. Claire glared at me. I walked over to the experiment, my bunny slippers scuffing the ground. I closely examined the vial that Claire had been watching. I poked it and the vial containing a green liquid, it wasn't very viscous so I picked it up and drank it.

"Did you know that you just watched a vial of water and universal indicator for two hours?" I asked her. She groaned. She walked across to a bookcase and picked up a book. The reason for this soon became apparent.

I ducked as the books started to come my way.

_Well that isn't very nice now, is it? _I asked myself. But I couldn't deny that I enjoyed making her angry, it proved that I was on her mind. The books just kept on coming. After around two minutes of that Claire started to pant with the exertion. I smiled at her. This started another bout of book throwing.

"Throwing books is quite disrespectful, my dear" I told her after she had calmed down a bit.

"Do I look like I care?" She asked me. I had to admit that she didn't look like she cared at all. She walked closer to me, I was surprised I didn't think she would come near me. When she reached me she bent down and picked up the books. I bent down to help her.

"I'm sorry, my dear" I apologised. Claire looked surprised.

"Myrnin, are you apologising for the experiment or the fact that you made me stare at a vial of water for two hours?"

"Both" I looked up to find her staring at me in an odd fashion. It made me go warm, all over my body. Claire blushed and carried on picking up books.

After all the books were on the bookshelf that they came from I looked at her again and started to notice little things. Firstly she was shaking, what from, I didn't know, secondly she seemed very interested in the floor suddenly. Lastly I noticed that she was blushing even fiercer. I looked closer at her. Claire looked up at me and stated

"It's getting late, I need to go home" She started collecting her things.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, barring the way out. Claire stood in front of me

"May you please move out of the way?" I noticed my bite mark on her neck and suddenly I knew what I wanted to do.

"That mark means your mine, you know" I told her. She put her hand over the mark. I put my hand on her lower back and pulled her towards me. I firmly planted my lips on hers.


	2. Admittance

**Right, Okay. So I am really bored after doing trig equations so I am writing the next chapter. I have no idea where this is going to go so if anyone has any ideas I would be happy to take them into consideration.**

_Claire's POV_

When Myrnin placed his lips to mine it sent shivers down my body, not in the same way that Shane's kisses did, this felt even more deep and cold. Myrnin didn't stop kissing me until he remembered that I needed to breathe. I gulped in air, not because I needed it but rather to steady my racing heart. Myrnin pulled me in again and while I fought him there was a small part of my brain that said _Let him do it _and while it was small, it was relentless. Myrnin could obviously feel my tense body relax as he didn't hold on to me as tight. His kisses became slower, less rushed, until he stopped.

My heart was racing as I contemplated what I had just done. Not only had I kissed Myrnin, my crazy boss, I had enjoyed it. He held me close, not letting me move. My mind raced as I thought about how this would kill Shane, how much I longed for more of Myrnin's kisses and how right it felt, there in his arms. Myrnin could obviously tell something was wrong as he asked

"What is it, my Claire?"

"I'm with Shane, I shouldn't be doing this" I whispered. He must have picked up how I felt from my choice of words. His eyes shone as he looked at me, knowing what I implied.

"The human isn't much of a problem"

"He isn't just a human, he's my boyfriend and I love him" I was arguing more to myself than with Myrnin.

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed lightly, he must have caught on to what I wanted him to do as he let go and moved away.

"I need to leave" I whispered. I climbed up the stairs slowly, knowing that I was leaving behind a part of myself.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Myrnin asked. I didn't answer. I simply walked away.

_Myrnin's POV_

When I looked into her eyes I saw the conflict in her, but I also saw that there was a winning side, my side. Claire knew that she was falling for me and falling harder than she ever did for the human. I could see that she didn't want to hurt him, any more than I wanted to hurt her, but it had to be done. When I held her, I felt whole again. I didn't feel like my world could come crashing down again, like it did when I had the disease. Already I could feel the mortar crumbling, waiting for me to become weak again.

I sat on the sofa, my head in my hands. I walked over to a chest that I kept hidden. It was small. In it I kept photos of Claire and me together, taken unbeknownst to her. Under all that though was a small velvet box with a ring inside. It was a promise ring; I planned to give it to Claire as soon as we sorted out what to do with Shane. I closed the box gently and tears began to form at the sides of my eyes.

**This wasn't the best I have ever written but considering I'm sick, it'll do. I hope you enjoyed it. I was very surprised with the outcome of this, I reaaally didn't know what was going to happen.**


	3. Conflict

**Ok, so far people have enjoyed my work which is an epic plus , so I am going to continue writing. Just so you know, I have an awful lot of time on my hands right now so that's why I have managed to write so much in the last couple of days but don't be disappointed if I don't update as regularly, I have to study for my prelims in January.**

_Claire POV_

When I got home to find Shane on the sofa killing many, many zombies I was really stressed out. I couldn't stop thinking about Myrnin's kiss and how good it felt.

"Hey, CB" Eve waved at me as I walked in. Shane grunted in a manly way and continued to play his game. Eve raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I dumped my rucksack on the sofa next to Shane and walked through to the kitchen to get a cold Coke. I gulped it down to wash away the taste of Myrnin.

I sat down next to Shane and pulled out one of my textbooks. I didn't really need to go over what was in the textbook but I had nothing else to do. Shane died on the game again and he threw the controller at the screen and missed.

"Dammit!" He yelled. He was not in a good mood. I sat there with a questioning look on my face. He looked at me and stormed off upstairs.

"God, he's such a girl sometimes" Eve moaned. I nodded in agreement. It was getting quite late so I decided to get dinner ready.

While I was waiting for the taco shells to warm up, Michael came downstairs. He sniffed

"That smells amazing" He commented.

"Glad to know someone thinks so" I replied, taking the taco shells out. I filled them and screamed

"Dinners ready, get your butt down here!" Michael winced. I heard one set of footsteps coming down the stairs, probably Eve after taking a shower. I took my tacos and walked through to the table.

Shane came down halfway through the meal, and an awkward silence fell.

_Shane's POV_

When I came down the stairs Claire, Eve and Michael all stopped talking. I went to the fridge and got a Coke and returned upstairs. I lay on the bed with the cold Coke placed on my forehead. Something was wrong with Claire, I could tell. She's had this nervousness about her since she came home from work. I hope Myrnin hasn't tried anything with her again. If he has I'm going to stake him with a silver tipped stake.

I never have liked the way that Myrnin has looked at Claire, as if he owned her. At the beginning it wasn't so clear, due to the fact that he was still very crazy, now he's just crazy. I don't know why it bugs me so much that she doesn't know that he loves her, but it does, it makes her more vulnerable as she doesn't know what is going to hit her.

I feel bad about taking it out on Claire but I can't help it, it's like she refuses to see that he loves her. Not only that but she also loves him in a crazy way, which I doubt that she even knows about.

_Michael POV _

I could smell Myrnin on her, I knew what had happened. Oddly enough I couldn't bring myself to confront her. I looked at her. She was talking to Eve about Common Grounds.

"Claire, can I please talk to you in the kitchen?" I didn't wait for a reply, I simply left the room. A couple of seconds later I heard her sigh and walk through.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked her.

"What about?" I could see that she knew what I was asking her. I raised a single eyebrow at her. She sighed deeply.

"I have no idea, it felt so right but I'm with Shane" She said quietly. I knew then she was very conflicted. I bent down to look into her face. Claire didn't want to hurt Shane but her desire for Myrnin was clear.

"If you want him that badly then maybe you and Shane should break up, he's being a prick anyway" I stated and Claire burst out laughing. The sound was so sudden that I flinched. Claire nodded.

"That he is" She agreed.

**Okay, so the third chapter is complete. It's also the longest chapter yet ^.^ I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. For everyone not from the UK rucksack is how I say backpack, backpack just sounds wrong to me. I was very tempted to make the tacos haggis instead, but I decided not to. **


	4. IT'S CHRIIIIIISTMAAAAASSSS!

**To celebrate the fact that Christmas is soon I decided to write a Christmassy chapter. Up until now I haven't really said anything about the weather or time of year so I'm just going for it. Hope you enjoy.**

_Claire's POV_

I decided to go Christmas shopping; I had been putting it off for too long. Hopefully it will take my mind off Shane and Myrnin too. I shrugged on my thick coat; it looked cold and dark outside, and left.

I decided to go to the second hand store to see if I could find anything. It was cheap to buy second hand stuff but I really couldn't afford anything else, and anyway there were some really cool things to be found.

I entered the store and a small bell chimed. I nodded to the woman at the counter and walked to the book section. I looked around until I found a fairly new copy of Dracula. I smiled and thought of Myrnin, I wondered if he would get the irony. I heard the bell chime so I looked, curious, but I couldn't find anybody new. I continued the hunt for cheap Christmas presents. When I had finally got everybody something around a half hour later I saw the most amazing trainers ever. They were a pair of purple and red converse; they were brand new and even had the box. I had a look at the price; it was way out of my price league, so I put them down and left.

When I got to the Glass House everyone was around so I had to run upstairs and hide the presents.

"Claire, what are you doing?" Eve asked, her head popping in the doorway.

"Nothing" I said, panic seeping into my voice. I had only just managed to stash the presents in my closet. Eve stared at me and then a light went off in her head. She made a silent _oh_ with her mouth and nodded. Eve left my room and glided downstairs. I still had to wrap the presents but at least I was able to hide them.

_Myrnin's POV_

Claire hadn't been to the lab for a couple of days and I was getting worried, she didn't usually go this long without calling me to make sure I hadn't spontaneously combusted or something silly. I decided I was going out to see her.

After putting on my protective coat and hat I walked to Glass House just in time to see Claire walk out. Curious, I decided to follow her. I hadn't seen her on a day she wasn't working for me. This could be a learning experience.

After about ten minutes I followed Claire into the shop, just to see her looking at seemingly random items. I watched wondering what was happening until it dawned on me, she was buying presents for Christmas. I had forgotten about Christmas, it seems to be such a human holiday.

I watched for another ten minutes before I saw something of interest. Claire had picked up a pair of shoes. Her eyes were filled with desire, but still she left them. I walked over to them and picked them up. I saw how much she desired them, it reminds me of the desire I feel for her. I bought them.

Back at the lab I looked at the trainers. I didn't understand why she desired them so much, but maybe one day she could desire me that way. I counted down the days till Christmas.

_25__th__ December 7am_

_Claire's POV_

"It's Christmas!" Eve screamed in my ear, waking me up. I jumped almost a mile out of my skin.

"Urgh, its 7 am, go back to bed" I groaned, rolling over to get back to sleep.

"No, you're coming down stairs now to open your presents" She tugged at my arm until I gave up and got out of bed.

We all sat in front of the plastic Christmas tree, three of the four of us yawning. Eve was happily bouncing around, making little piles of presents for each person.

"Claire, this is your first one" She held out the present until I took it and then gave Shane and Michael one.

"On the count of three. One... Two... Three!" We all ripped open our presents. I looked at the box that I had just unwrapped, it was familiar. I opened the box and inside was the converse I had wanted. I hadn't told anyone I liked them so I asked

"Who bought these?" Everyone shrugged. So it wasn't any of them, but then who?

**So the Christmas special is done. The only reason I am putting off Shane and Claire breaking up is because I have no idea how to do it. Please, please, please pm me if you have ANY ideas whatsoever about how to do it. **


	5. Redhanded

_Myrnin POV_

Claire sat on the sofa as I instructed. I sat opposite her, concentrating.

"What are we actually doing?" She asked. I continued to concentrate. She was getting irritated; I could feel it rolling off of her in waves. I smiled, the experiment was working.

"Earlier, I had injected myself with a chemical that I won't bother describing to you just now. However it is supposed to boost our psychic abilities." She looked at me quizzically.

"Our... does that mean you're going to give it to me as well then?" I nodded. Claire sighed deeply. She was getting fed up of being my guinea pig. Still she held out her arm for me to inject her.

_Half an hour later_

We let the chemical sit for a bit so that when we started the experiment it would be in full effect. Already I could sense the difference in her body. I could see her body twinge every now and then. Suddenly her eyes dilated.

_Claire POV_

I could suddenly see so much better. I looked at Myrnin and somehow I could see the colours of his emotions in a cloud around him, it was pretty. The cloud was yellow and red. I put my hand towards it, it got more yellow, but I couldn't feel it.

"What are you feeling just now?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I'm a bit concerned, you look like you are high" He stated. The yellow must mean concern, what did the red mean then?

"Well, I can see your emotions now"

"Really?" He sounded interested now and his 'cloud' changed from yellow to blue but the red was still there. "I get a sense of what you're feeling, but I don't see anything"

After playing around for a while we decided to get a control for the experiment to see if we could only sense each other as we both have the chemical, or if we can do it to anyone. So, I called Eve.

She thumped coming down the stairs, clearly irritated to be called to be part of their experiment. Eve walked over to us.

"Whoa, Claire, there's something wrong with your eyes" She said, concerned. I could tell that from the fact that her 'cloud' was yellow, but there wasn't any red in it. She reached out a hand to my face.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked I was a little worried.

"Your pupils are, like... big" I looked to Myrnin, he nodded.

"Your pupils are dilated and have been since before we started experimenting" That's when Eve touched me.

_Eve's POV_

When I touched Claire it was like she had entered me, but I couldn't remove my hand and Claire seemed just as paralysed. All of a sudden I could feel myself opening up. I could see Claire in my memories, looking at them and knowing how I felt about everything. I felt naked, no, worse than that, I felt like I had stripped and was running around Morganville.

I noticed all of a sudden that it didn't go one-way. I entered Claire's memories, not that I wanted to, it was like I was sucked in. Memories flashed past me, I absorbed every one of them. Suddenly I found myself in Myrnin's arms, his lips coming down towards mine and I found myself enjoying it. _Eeeeeeewwwwwww_, suddenly I realised that it wasn't me that Myrnin was kissing Claire and that she had enjoyed it. If this is what it feels like being inside someone else, I wanted out.

It ended as suddenly as it started. I fell to the floor, exhausted. I found Myrnin holding my arm, he must have stopped the contact between Claire and me, but he was looking at Claire. I noticed then how much love was in his eyes. Claire looked as exhausted as I felt.

"Eeeeewwww" We said in unison. What we had done just felt so wrong, no two people were supposed to do that.

"What happened?" Myrnin asked. His voice was full of concern with a hint of interest.

"I-I-I... I went into Eve's mind" Claire managed to get out eventually. Myrnin's face relaxed.

"It seems that the chemical is more effective in humans" Claire glared at him.

_Claire's POV_

What I just saw in Eve's mind was wrong. I now knew about every intimate moment she and Michael had shared. Eve had probably seen every intimate moment I had shared with Shane, a little belatedly I remembered Myrnin.

Eve stared at me. She knew too then. Suddenly it clicked. The red parts of Myrnin's 'cloud' meant that he loved me. His 'cloud' wasn't red when he looked at Eve, only me. Myrnin hugged me all of a sudden.

"I'm glad that you are alright, my Claire" He whispered in my ear. That was when Shane walked in.


	6. Jealousy

**This chapter is dedicated to invisibilgirl as she helped me write it , thanks for the help.**

_Claire's POV_

Time seemed to slow down as Shane entered the room. Myrnin felt me tense and looked behind him.

"What the hell?" Shane shouted. He ran over to us. His 'cloud' was a deep red; I assumed that meant that he was angry. "Get your hand off my girlfriend, you creep!" Shane started pulling on Myrnin's arm. Both of them refused to let go. I ducked out of Myrnin's arms and ran to Eve.

"Get off me, human" Myrnin glared at Shane. Suddenly Shane was on the floor and I could hear a dull snap. Shane screamed.

"Myrnin, stop, you're hurting him!" I screamed at him. Myrnin looked at me with big, red eyes.

"But your mine" He whimpered. Shane looked up at him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What?" He said softly. Myrnin grinned at Shane, and I could see he planned to tell him.

"I've been making out with your girlfriend, and she enjoyed it" Shane looked at me, his eyes pleading, asking me to deny it. I didn't.

Shane left, cradling his arm and glaring at me. The thing was that I couldn't blame him. Myrnin walked behind me but kept his distance, which was probably a good thing.

"Why?" I asked him. He paused before answering.

"I got jealous; I didn't like him being with you." I nodded before leaving.

_Myrnin's POV_

When Shane showed up I lost it. I didn't like the fact that Claire considered him more important than me. So I snapped his arm in anger. Claire said my name, and when I looked up she was scared. She was scared for the human I had in my arms, the human that she complained to me about for the last few weeks, who made her unhappy and anxious, the human that she loved.

When I let Shane go, he got up and cradled his arm. He looked at me with hatred, not that I cared anyway. When he looked at Claire, though, he was simply angry. He left without saying a word. I walked over to Claire, wanting to hold her, but knowing that I shouldn't, I could still faintly feel her feelings.

"Why?" She asked me. So many thoughts ran through my head, so I said the first thing in my mind.

"I got jealous; I didn't like him being with you." Then she left.

Eve stood there looking at me like a crazy person, maybe I was after all I had just pushed away the person I loved, possibly to the point where she would hate me.

I looked at her.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"You are bonkers; you just made Shane want to kill you." She stated, simply conveying the facts.

"Yup, but I have Amelie to take care of that."

"Well, I hope she can take down an army by herself." I nodded and walked off, leaving Eve alone.

**Again, I would like to thank invisibilgirl for the idea. Have an amazing Christmas everyone, I know I will **


	7. Change

**Sorry everybody, I have been on holiday so I haven't had a chance to continue writing. I probably won't be writing as much for the next couple of days. Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

_Shane's POV_

The stupid cow, I couldn't believe that she was with him behind my back. I knew it was going to happen eventually, I just expected her to tell me about it. Mind you I have been a bit of an arse to her recently.

If I had been kinder to her, would she still be with me and not Myrnin. No, he would have moved in on her anyway. I walked to a park bench and put my head in my hand. I couldn't think straight; when I thought of Claire my heart would ache. I had to think about what I needed to do. I would like to forget about her, I knew that she was better off with Myrnin, even though he was crazy and would probably eat her, but I was an arse to her and always made her hurt. I needed to forget… I needed to leave the borders of the town.

I stood up and started walking towards the hospital to get my arm looked at and then I was going to see Amelie's.

_Claire's POV_

I didn't know where to go, I couldn't go home, and I couldn't stand the look on everybody's face. O couldn't go back to the lab, Myrnin would be there. I had no other place to go apart from Amelie's office.

I walked in the direction of the offices. When I passed 'Common Grounds' I looked at all the College kids, happy and waiting for their coffees. Suddenly the wind picked up and it got colder. I looked up at the greying sky. I could see the rain clouds gather, something that happens rarely.

_Myrnin's POV_

I was darkening outside so I decided to go moan at Amelie. I put on my protective coat and hat, all while slipping on my pirate boots. I looked at the busted doorframe on my way out, wondering how that happened.

I was walking to Amelie's offices when I saw Claire looking up at the sky. I froze until I realised that she hadn't realised I was there. I ran the rest of the way to Amelie's; I didn't want to be seen by Claire.

I lay on the couch in Amelie's office. I was explaining what had happened.

"And now I am certain that I am on the young human's 'Kill list'"

"Well, I wouldn't blame him, you did try to steal Claire from him" Amelie replied coolly.

"But I have a larger claim on her than he does, I bit her"

"He has known her longer"

"I kissed her and she liked it, a lot"

"Did you force yourself on her?"

"Yes, but…" I stopped when I saw that she was looking at the door behind me. I sat up and saw Shane. I saw his face change from one emotion to anger.

"Oh, hell" I managed get out before Shane jumped me.

I felt his plaster cast graze across my face, shortly followed by his fist. I rolled over so that he was under me. I held his hands above his head. I didn't want to hurt him just in case Claire didn't want me to. I heard Amelie sigh.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"I want to leave" Shane mumbled beneath me.

"Pardon?" Amelie asked, surprised, but so was I.

"I want to leave town. I want to forget." I was surprised, it sounded like he was letting me have Claire.

That was when Claire walked in to see me over Shane. She screamed and ran towards us.

"Get off him" She shouted, so I did.

_Amelie's POV_

I watched the three of them fighting. It was like watching small children fight over a new toy. Oddly though, it didn't irritate me the way that I thought it would, when I saw it I realised how fond I was of them. It was the first time that I had wanted to spend time with someone.

I let them scream at each other for a while, but then I got bored.

"Please, children, can we get on with what you wanted to talk about. Shane, you go first"

"Well, I want to leave town. I would like to forget everything that has happened and start a new life"

Claire stared at him, mouth making little 'o' shapes. I considered everything that could happen when Shane left, and everything that could happen if he stayed. After about a minute I answered

"Yes."


	8. Angelica

**My first written piece of 2012. I hope it is as good as all of my other chapters. My prelims (mini exams) are in a couple of weeks so I have been studying hard so I have a smashing headbreak, so this piece may not be my best.**

_Shane's POV_

I saw Claire's face; I would have shattered had I not already broken. I felt hollow inside, I thought I felt bad when Alyssa died, this was worse. I knew forgetting would at least let me start healing. I looked at Claire's face; tears were streaming down her face. She didn't seem to notice until I looked at her. She quickly dried them off and held on to the sleeve of my coat. She looked down.

"If you truly wish to leave then I give you 24 hours to pack your stuff and leave, I will provide safe transport." Amelie said, quietly but I knew it wasn't so much as a suggestion as a goodbye. I nodded and turned to leave. Claire's fingers slipped from my coat sleeve and I felt as if it would be the last time she touched me.

I walked out the door, through the corridors and onto the street. I walked with a purpose. I didn't see the kid until I collided with it.

"Sorry." I said, I bent down to see if it was ok. It looked up at me, I realised that it was a girl, an incredibly cute girl. "Are you ok?" She nodded. She was kneeling on the ground so I helped her stand up. She was taller than I thought she'd be. She was still holding on to my hand.

"Where do you live?" She looked around her, then a confused look passed across her face.

"Not here. Not anywhere, I think." She said in a soft voice. That was when I noticed that she wasn't a girl at all; actually she was probably older than me, and barefoot.

She looked into my eyes. They were purple.

"My name is Angelica. What's yours?"

"Erm... Shane." She smiled, it was beautiful. She started walking towards a tree.

"My name means 'Angelic one'. Yours means 'God is Gracious', did you know that?" I shook my head. She placed her head against the tree and said

"It sounds beautiful, the trees and the birds." She turned to me. "I know that I must see Amelie, will you take me to her?" I nodded; her beauty had stolen my voice.

_Amelie's POV_

After Myrnin herded a crying Claire from the office I finally had some quite, that was until Shan re-entered. I sighed.

"What do you want now?" I asked him. "If you want to leave..." I stopped after I saw who stood timidly behind him. It was Angelica. I kneeled in front of her.

"You came." I sighed. She nodded

"I remember that you wanted to see me, but other than my name I can't remember anything else." I was surprised; I didn't know that she could lose her memories involuntarily.

"Maybe you decided it was safer that way." I stood up and motioned for her to sit down. Shane looked confused; after all I had just kneeled to someone.

"You didn't know she was an Angel?" I asked him.

_Claire's POV_

I was walking with Myrnin, probably back to his lab. I tripped, but Myrnin managed to put his arms around my waist before I hit the ground. The air flew out of me though. Myrnin didn't just help me back up; he picked me up and held me in his arms. He continued as if nothing had happened and I had magically appeared in his arms. The think was I was too tired to protest so I let him.

The next thing I remember was waking up next to Myrnin in his bed. I bolted right up, causing Myrnin to do the same.

"What, did something happen?" He said panicked. My eyes were wide open.

"I'm in your bed, with you." He exhaled.

"I thought something bad had happened. Are you alright?"

"No. I'm in your bed." He looked me straight in the face.

"Yes, you are in my bed. Your observation skills are impressive. Now, what is the matter?"

"How did I get here?"

"Well, you fell asleep, so I carried you here and I thought the sofa would be too uncomfortable for you." He said his face was the picture of honesty.

"OK, I can understand that part. Why are you here, then?" A light bulb went off in his head.

"I didn't do anything untoward to you. I was simply tired, and this_ is_ my bed." Then I noticed that I was next to a wall and that Myrnin was blocking the only way out.

I looked at him.

"I want out." He nodded, and then smiled his not-friendly-smile.

"Then you have to pay the toll." I grew suspicious.

"What, exactly, is the toll price?" His smile grew.

"It's simple. It's only a kiss." He was blackmailing me. I leant towards him, my lips going closer to his. I hesitated near his mouth, he noticed and finished the distance. The kiss started slow, but worked its way inside me, making me speed up. Myrnin responded, putting his arms around me and turning so that I was above him.

"You have paid the toll, you may go... or stay, your choice." He said devilishly. I thought about it for a minute.

"Time up." He said. Then he kissed me again until I went weak. I surrendered to him, his kisses softened. He started to move away but I followed him, paying the toll man again and again.

_Myrnin's POV_

Claire's reaction was unexpected, but welcomed. I rolled over so that she was under me. I lifted up on to my hands and knees. Claire was blushing fiercely. I found it very attractive. I didn't want to move from this spot ever again, it was perfect. I closed the distance between us. Neither of us left that room for hours.

**OMG I made my own character! Epic. I didn't even think that the kid was going to become a main character, but I couldn't stand Shane leaving yet, he's so much fun to play with. You'll find out all about Angelica in the following chapters, she was a character I made up years ago for another story but she never entered it, it's great that she popped up again, I welcome her with open arms. **


	9. Heartbeat

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy.**

_Amelie's POV_

It was only the second time I had met Angelica, I could still feel the shiver of power down my back. I didn't want to get on the bad side of her; she could level Morganville in a temper tantrum. I sat across from her; sipping tea and watching Shane stare adoringly at her. She must not notice the attention.

"I asked you to come here because I need help." I said. Angelica nodded.

"I remember that much, but I'm not sure how I can help you in this state." Her violet eyes stared into mine; I felt the compulsion to look away.

"The field surrounding Morganville isn't yet fully operational and we needed your help to complete it."

"What do you mean it isn't fully operational? Does that mean I could have just left?" Shane asked, dragging his attention from Angelica.

"I mean that the vampires can leave without my consent, although they don't know this yet." I grimly admitted. "Myrnin hasn't managed to get that to work again, yet."

"So, how was I supposed to help? I have forgotten everything, so I don't remember any sciences."

"I was going to ask you to use your magics to complete it." A look of confusion passed both Shane's and Angelica's faces.

"But I don't know any magics" Angelica said worriedly and Shane closely followed with

"But there is no such thing as magic." I nodded and said to Angelica

"Well, if you didn't, then how did you manage to get Shane to like you so easily?" Angelica seemed to understand instantly. Then to Shane

"And you have honestly forgotten all your feeling earlier, have you not?"

Shane frowned, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how devastated you were not long ago. Does it not feel like you are better?" He nodded.

_Shane POV _

When Amelie pointed it out I found that I didn't feel like I was going to die anymore. I still wanted to kill Myrnin, but I definitely felt better.

"Angelica has the ability to heal all wounds, both physical and emotional. At the moment she is doing it subconsciously, but at the moment it is only temporary which is why you don't want to leave her side." I nodded, I understood most of that.

"Why only temporarily?"

"She would need to concentrate to make it permanent." I looked at Angelica, she was spacing out. I nudged her gently, she came back instantly.

"I remembered who I am." She said dreamily. "I'm impressed with myself."

"So you should be." Amelie said quietly. "After all, you are practically Mother Nature."

Angelica shook her head.

"Not quite." But she smiled anyway; it showed teeth that were sharper than normal.

"I thought you said she was an angel, nit a vampire." I said nervously.

"I did, but angels can take any form they wish whether it be cat, dog, or vampire." Amelie replied.  
>"Angels don't have their own form, so we steal others and then we combine them if we so wish." I was getting seriously creeped out. People that could be anything that they wanted was just plain wrong.<p>

_Angelica's POV_

I could see that I had somehow offended Shane, which upset me for some reason.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded. I went to place a hand on his chest, but he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Don't." I looked into his eyes; I could see his still-fractured soul, even though he thought it was better. It made me sad to see it. I pushed my arm closer; I was much stronger than him. He started to panic; he didn't know what I was going to do. When my hand reached his chest I closed my eyes and concentrated. I looked at his soul, it was dagger shaped, meaning he had a very violent background. I could see the missing pieces and began to put them back together.

When I was done I opened my eyes but didn't move my hand. Shane had relaxed, sensing that I wasn't going to hurt him.

"What did you do?" He asked, suspicion seeping into his voice.

"I put you back together. You should no longer feel that you have to stay with me." It made me unhappy that I wasn't going to see him again, but he needed to be whole.

"What do you mean, 'have to stay with you'?" He asked, confused.

"Well, before, you felt that you had to stay with me or something bad will happen." He nodded; I felt a pain in my chest when he did.

"But I still feel it." He said. That surprised me, and not many things do these days. I looked inside him again and could see nothing wrong, physical or emotional.

"Huh, well I have no idea what is wrong with you. Maybe you need to go see a doctor."

"There is nothing wrong with me. I simply like you... a lot." He said shyly. My heart jumped a beat, what was wrong with it? I was getting worried, maybe a virus that angels are susceptible to had evolved. My heart was racing. I stood up and walked to the other side of the room, hoping that the movement would help me relax. As soon as I had reached the other side my heart rate plummeted. That was better. I went to sit back down on the sofa next to Shane but as soon as I turned my heart rate sped up again. The signs were making a pattern, high heart rate, my pupils were dilated and it only happened when I looked at Shane. Well, it finally happened just like everyone said it would.

I loved Shane Collins.

**Again I am so sorry for taking ages with this one; I had serious writer's block. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	10. Promise

**Hey, it took me a while to write this chapter, I've been busy re-reading all the Morganville Vampires books. And the Anita Blake books (they are epic too). But I have been busy sending off my evidence to my college so that I can actually go next year YAY.**

_Claire's POV_

I lay in Myrnin's bed, remembering the kisses we shared. I shivered when I remembered his smile as I surrendered to him. Currently he was in his lab, doing some sort of odd experiment.

I rolled over and got up out of his bed. I walked to the door and then noticed that my hair was an utter mess. I looked to see if I could find a hairbrush anywhere. I was looking under the bed when I found a photo of me. I looked closer. The picture was of me when I was in the lab, doing an experiment with Frank, it was taken months ago. I sat looking at it when Myrnin came in with some food, whether it was edible or not was another matter. I held up the photo.

"Why do you have a photo of me under your bed?" I asked him. Somehow he managed to become even paler. He placed the tray of food down on the table on the opposite side of the room before taking out a small chest from behind the bookcase. He walked over and placed it on the bed.

When I opened it I saw hundreds of photographs of me. Digging deeper I got a bit creeped out.

"Is this my hair?" I held up a clump of hair, not sure if I wanted to though. "And is this part of the t-shirt you singed?" Myrnin nodded.

"I kept them so I could remind myself of everything we did together." He whispered, he seemed ashamed or embarrassed. I kept looking; suddenly Myrnin's hand darted out and grabbed something out of the box. I jumped and fell off of the bed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Myrnin said, obviously lying.

"Well it was something. Let me see it." He shook his head and held his hand high up so that I couldn't reach.

_Myrnin's POV_

I held the box containing the ring high above my head, so that Claire couldn't reach it. I didn't want her to see it, not yet.

"It's private." I said, embarrassed.

"It was in the chest you wanted to show me. Now it had made me curious, and I won't give up until you give it to me." Claire stated with a very serious expression on his face. I knew what her curiosity could do; I made her clean it up more than once. I slowly lowered my hand until she could look at it.

"It's a box."

"Yes, and boxes tend to contain things." Her hand darted out and stole it. She ran to the other side of the room, I could get it back if I wanted, but I wanted her to know. Claire opened the box and made a small 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Is this an engagement ring?" She asked. I shook my head in response.

"It's a promise ring." I blushed deeply. "It's what you give to someone when you promise to be theirs." Claire stared at me, making me uncomfortable.

"It looks old." She stated the obvious. I nodded.

"It was my mother's, before my parents got engaged." Claire looked a bit unnerved and a smidgen confused.

"Does that mean you gave this to Ada too?" I shook my head vigorously.

"I didn't give it to her." Claire looked plain confused now.

"Why not?" Somehow I managed to blush even deeper. Claire must have noticed but I didn't see any reaction from her.

"I-I-I... I didn't love her the same way I love you. She didn't even know it existed."

"What way do you love me, then?"

"Well Ada I loved the way she challenged me, made me see things I otherwise would have missed. I mistook it for loving her."

"That's not what I asked." I looked Claire in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well... you I love you for the same reason. And... everything else about you." Claire blinked and my heart thudded loudly.

"Oh." Claire suddenly blushed. _Lord _that made me want her even more. Suddenly my desire became too much. I ran over to Claire and firmly placed my lips on hers.

Claire tensed, and then relaxed. It took a moment but she responded accordingly. My kisses deepened and became more passionate. Somehow my fangs had extended. I jerked back, putting a finger on the end of them, making sure they were really there. How odd. Somehow my lust for Claire had affected my fangs.

"Myrnin." Claire sounded scared. "You're not going to eat me, are you?" I frowned and then shook my head. I prodded my right fang.

"Then why are your fangs out?"

"My Claire, I honestly have no idea." Claire tentatively lifted a finger to one of my fangs. When her finger connected it felt like being hit with electricity running through me, apart from the fact that no physical harm came to me and that it felt so damn good. My lust for her flared. Claire must have sensed a change in my behaviour because she tried to take a step back, only to hit the wall behind her. She was getting frightened and I liked it. I walked closer to her, bending down so that my face landed on her collar bone. I placed my hands either side of her. I breathed in her sweet, sweet scent and moaned.

"I want it." Claire knew what I meant and tried to get away but I had every exit covered. My fangs grazed her skin on her shoulder, my fangs tingled. I looked up into Claire's scared eyes and knew my eyes were crimson. Then I bit her.

**I'm sorry but Myrnin just had to bite her at one point and I have a thing for cliff hangers even though I hate reading them. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who had been reviewing it is SUCH an ego-boost plus it gets me motivated to actually write again (nudge nudge hint hint). Luv you all.**


	11. Fangs

**Woohoo its Friday and I finally have lots of spare time. Thanks for the reviews, they came quickly, they certainly made my day (and made me want to continue writing). Hope you enjoy.**

_Myrnin's POV_

Claire's blood filled my mouth. It was pure ambrosia, better than I remembered it to be. My arms wrapped around Claire's body, supporting her as I took her blood. An involuntary moan escaped my throat and Claire shivered, with pleasure or disgust I could not tell. I held her closer, she didn't resist. Finally I had my fill and retracted my fangs. I liked the wound of every drop.

I looked at Claire's face, she was looking at the floor.

"My Claire, whatever is the matter?" I asked her. I didn't understand what was distressing her so.

"Please don't bite me again." She said quietly. She was blushing.

"Why not?" I was wondering why me biting her had made her blush.

"Because..." She blushed even deeper. "I-I-I-I... I... like it." This surprised me.

"You like it when I do this?" I asked while I licked her wound again. She shivered, now I understood the reason she did so earlier. Another moan escaped my lips. She reacted in the same way. I smiled with pleasure as she pushed herself against me. I ran my lips across her shoulder and up her neck, fangs grazing the skin there. I heard her heart rate speed up and her breathing quicken. I moved away.

I sprawled on the sofa, waiting to see her reaction. She was shaking, what from I could not tell from this distance. She slowly took a step in my direction, still shaking. She took another step, followed by another until she ran towards me. She collapsed on top of me, she was breathing heavily. She held on to my shirt, holding the thin fabric between her delicate fingers. She nuzzled her face against my chest, I couldn't wait any longer. I sat up and took her face in my hand, forcing her to look me in the eyes. I moved in until our lips were almost touching and whispered

"I love you, my kitsune." I kissed her. She broke away after a bit.

"What does kitsune mean?" I smiled against her lips.

"It means fox."

"Fox? Why a fox?"

"That is because you slyly stole my heart." I stood up and carried Claire to the bedroom. I lay her on the bed and she immediately sat up when she noticed I wasn't joining her. I had walked over to the corner of the room where the abandoned ring box sat. Bending down I noticed that Claire was looking very worried. I picked up the box, walked over to her and sat down.

"Kitsune, will you take this ring as a token of my love for you?" She was looking into my eyes as I asked her.

"Yes I will."

_Claire's POV_

Myrnin was drawing blood from me; I should have felt scared or disgusted. Rather I found that I enjoyed it. Myrnin's arms wrapped around me and he moaned. I shivered. He pulled me closer, gently, I didn't fight him.

When Myrnin finished I found that I was very interested in the floor, especially when he looked at me.

"My Claire, whatever is the matter?" He asked, as if he couldn't tell.

"Please don't bite me again." I was blushing.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because... I-I-I-I... I... like it." Myrnin looked very surprised, so he didn't already know.

"You like it when I do this?" He licked me and it felt amazing, I shivered again. Myrnin moaned again and somehow a moan came from me too. He moved his fangs across my shoulder and up my neck. It felt so damn **good**.

As suddenly as it started, it ended. Myrnin was lying on the sofa as if he was sleeping. It surprised me, it felt wrong without Myrnin around me, and it was cold. I started to shiver. I took an involuntary step, and then decided that it felt right. I took another step. I broke out into a run and lay on top of Myrnin. My hands gripped his shirt; I didn't want him moving away again. I rubbed my face against him, taking in his scent, old books and various chemicals. Myrnin was suddenly sitting up with my face in his hands. I looked in to his deep eyes. He came close; I wanted him to kiss me so much in that moment that it surprised me when he didn't.

"I love you, my kitsune." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. Although I enjoyed it immensely my curiosity got the better of me.

"What does kitsune mean?" I asked, embarrassed that I didn't know.

"It means fox." This caught me off guard, how was I like a fox?

"Fox? Why a fox?"

"That is because you slyly stole my heart."

I was in the air, held up by Myrnin. He was carrying me towards the bedroom. My heart sped up, I'm not sure that Myrnin had noticed though. He gently placed me on the bed, he started towards the corner of the room. I sat up to see what was happening. Myrnin was bent down over where I had dropped the ring box earlier. I was worried, this meant he was asking me how I felt. He walked towards me and sat down on the bed.

"Kitsune, will you take this ring as a token of my love for you?" He asked me. I was still looking into his eyes, noticing all the little differences. I answered truthfully.

"Yes I will."

**Wow I had serious writers block with this one. Luckily with a little bit of hot chocolate, music and lots of face palming it turned out alright. I have prelims next week so I am not sure when I can put up the next chapter (I also have a ridiculously early bedtime so I can't pull an all-nighter as the internet is turned off). **


	12. Help

**Hey people. Sorry I have not written anything in such a long time. I missed it so much but was too sick to write. So here I am and I have decided to tell you the song I listen to for each chapter I write. I tend to listen to songs to help me write, even if it has no meaning to the chapter.**

_Claire's POV_

I looked at the shimmering ring on my finger for the thousandth time today. I found it hard to concentrate on the lecture. I was unconsciously doodling in my notebook. I looked down to see what I had drawn. I was surprised to see that it was Myrnin's name I doodled. I was still staring at the notepad when the lecture ended. I packed up and left the hall, only to collide with Monica.

"Look where you're going freak!" She said instinctively. "Oh, it's you... What are you doing here?"

"I was at class." I stated which is quite obvious from where I came from. I walked away since I had to be at the lab in about fifteen minutes. I started running.

I arrived at the lab panting and five minutes late.

"You are late." Myrnin told me. I was still panting heavily so I nodded a reply. Myrnin started running around the lab getting an experiment ready when the portal door opened. Amelie and someone I didn't recognise walked in through it.

"This is where everything happens." Amelie was saying to her.

"Myrnin, Claire, meet Angelica." The girl beside Amelie nodded in greeting.

"Hi." I responded absent-mindedly. I was staring at the girl, she was beautiful in a way not many people were.

"I'm here to help fix the field." Angelica said eventually. Her voice had an odd quality to it, like she was singing.

"Ah, yes!" Myrnin said whilst running towards her. For some reason it made me insanely jealous to see him so close to her. "I was wondering what was happening with that, Amelie refused to tell me anything."

"Well she was showing me the field and what was wrong with it. I need a bit more information before I can fix it though." She walked over to the other side of the room, her eyes inquisitive.

"Are you ok to stay here? I need to leave and get back to work." Amelie asked Angelica. Angelica nodded in reply. She was distracted by an experiment that we had done last week, but not cleared away. Amelie walked back through the portal, closing it behind her.

_Myrnin's POV_

I watched as the girl walked from one side of the room to the other. When she asked I answered as truthfully as possible, even admitting some of the things I did not know. In some things her knowledge exceeded mine but in most cases I exceeded her. I asked Claire if she would like to escort Angelica to see Frank with me. The three of us set off into the dank caves.

All three of us stood in front of Frank.

"He is magnificent!" Angelica looked like a child on Christmas day. I could relate to her excitement though, the machine was the highlight of my life.

"He is, isn't he? He is currently in a hibernation mode though; I want to complete the field before I let him run around the lab." Angelica nodded. She walked over to the machine to place a hand on him. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"There used to be another personality in this, although she is gone now. I can see what the machine used to do, and you want it to do the same again?"

"Yes." Claire answered before I could. Angelica nodded and stayed silent for a number of minutes. Finally she removed her hand. She started to sway from fatigue. I ran to stop her from hitting the floor. She was deeply asleep, her heart rate was amazingly slow and her breathing very faint.

"I will have to put her in my room to rest. Will you stay to complete the experiment from earlier?" I asked Claire. She nodded and poked Angelica.

"Is she dead? I can't find a pulse or her breathing." I shook my head in response.

"She breaths and still has a heartbeat, faint, but it is still there." I carried Angelica and Claire followed behind me.

_Angelica's POV_

I woke in an unfamiliar room. It smelled like the vampire, Myrnin. I sat up, my head spinning. Repairing the field took more out of me than I realised. I turned to put my feet on the cold floor. I was not sure my legs would hold me but I stood up anyway. After a bit of swaying I found that I stood very well. I walked to the door.

The room I slept in was through the door I noticed in the lab earlier. I stood in the lab, not seeing anyone. I could see a small fridge in the corner of the room. I walked over to it, realising that I was insanely hungry, and I opened the door. All that was in it was cold blood, it would do. I took a bottle out of the fridge and downed it in a couple of gulps. Mostly sated I took another bottle and walked across to the sofa to sip it. This is the way Myrnin found me.

"I didn't know you drank blood for food."

"We can eat food or drink blood for nutrients. I could only find blood here though, do you mind?" Myrnin shook his head, his curls bouncing. Myrnin carried on doing whatever it was he was doing.

"I guess now that my job is done I shall have to leave." The idea filled me with sadness, I would not get to see Shane again.

"Maybe not, we could use your assistance in the future."

"Do you really think I could stay?" I asked, surprised. Myrnin nodded.

"We tested the field today, it worked. If something else happens it would be good to have you on hand to fix things." I stood up, smiling.

"Could I borrow a coat?" I asked. Myrnin nodded and passed me one. I took it, thanking him while running out the door. I ran all the way to Glass House. I knocked on the door, panting. When a man I didn't recognise answered the door I asked for Shane.

"Shane! Get your butt out here!" He yelled up the stairs. Shane came thudding down shouting

"What?" He looked at me. "Oh, hi." I ran in and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first but, after the original shock, he hugged me back.

"What is it?" He asked me. I smiled and kissed him. The look on the unknown man's face was worth the run, the kiss made it perfect.

**Music: The Geeks Will Inherit the Earth, Calling all the Monsters (sad, I know), The Perfect Scene.**

**Please, please, please review. I only got one last time and it made me feel depressed. Tell where you think I can improve too please.**


	13. Burning

**Hey, people. I'm being UBER kind to you. Two pieces in as many days. I have MORE prelims next week *unhappy face* so I'm not really sure when my next piece is up, although I reaaaaaally enjoy writing.**

_Shane's POV_

I sat across from Angelica while she explained what had happened and why she was able to stay in Morganville.

"But it's Morganville! Are you sure you want to stay in a town full of vampires out to drink your blood?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean there isn't anything worse than me out there. And vampires cannot drink my blood without my consent, otherwise they will die." Angelica stated with a smile.

"Die? Why would they die?"

"Without my consent my blood will turn to acid in their stomachs, effectively burning them from the inside out. However with my consent it has magical and healing properties." I sat looking dumbfounded. _Magical properties… What kind of blood has magical properties? _I asked myself.

"Did you forget that I am an angel?" She asked. I nodded, she looked so human, and human in a way the vampires did not.

"Did I just hear her say she was an angel?" Michael walked in holding a bottle of blood. I nodded while Angelica said

"I'm Angelica, head of the angels, although I am also known as Gabriel and Excalibur." My head snapped around o her again.

"Isn't Excalibur the sword that King Arthur pulled out of a rock?" Michael asked before I could.

"A couple of facts got lost throughout history, but in effect, yes."

"But you're a living, breathing person." Angelica nodded.

"But I can also change into inanimate objects, I simply need a wielder." Both Michael and myself stayed quiet. Angelica stood up. All of a sudden her lips were firmly placed against mine, I hadn't seen her move and from the look on Michael's face, neither had he. I could feel my body un-tensing and my hands move to Angelica's waist. Angelica's hands moved to caress my face.

"Michael what colour should I…" Eve broke off when she saw what I was doing.

"Who is she?" She whispered, not quiet enough as Angelica pulled away and answered

"I'm Angelica, the head angel." She moved away and my body instantly began missing hers.

Eve and Angelica had hit it off straight away and were currently doing girly things in Eve's room. I could hear giggling. I sighed.

"How did you two meet?" Michael asked and eyebrow lifted.

"I ran into her, literally. She was sitting on the pavement (sidewalk for you Americans) after losing her memory." Michael nodded then he stood up and walked away.

_Claire's POV_

When I came home to find Shane firmly seated on the sofa I was very surprised.

"I thought you were leaving." I said, making him jump.

"I was… Until I met Angelica." I remembered Angelica being the girl at the lab. I felt a jab of jealousy at the fact that it was her that made Shane stay, not me. I went upstairs to put my rucksack in my room when I heard Eve giggling. I assumed that she was with Michael until I heard another female voice. I opened Eve's door to find Angelica sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Hiya!" She called a greeting to me. "You were at the lab earlier." I nodded.

"I work there."

"I know, Myrnin is ever so proud of you." She said with a smile on her lips.

"Hey, CB. How was school?"

"Good, someone blew up their experiment though." I said while walking out. I immediately ran into Michael. He had an odd expression on his face.

"You don't like her either?" I made it a question even though the answer was plain on his face.

"Yeah. She irritates me in some way, although I'm not sure how." I nodded.

"I heard that!" Angelica shouted at us. "Next time, don't talk where I can hear you!" Both Michael and I had frozen.

"How did she hear us?" I whispered.

"I have amazing hearing!" Came the reply from Eve's room. I ran downstairs.

_Angelica's POV_

It hurt when Michael and Claire admitted that they don't like me, I understood why though. I creep people out because of the stuff I can do. I got up to leave.

"Bye, Eve." I said quietly before running out of the house. It's not often I fall in love, last time I was burned at the stake as a witch because his friends didn't approve of me. It was very painful, both emotionally and physically.

I sat on the curb, hoping that my feet would not get squished by passing cars.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Shane said before sitting down. He sat there, not looking at me.

"What upset you so much." I shook my head, telling him I wasn't ready to tell him. He nodded in acknowledgement. After ten minutes of sitting there I sighed and decided to tell him.

"Last time I fell in love with someone, his best friend accused me of being a witch and burned me at the stake. He did it because he was jealous I was spending lots of time with my love." Shane looked surprised.

"How old are you?" I thought about it.

"I'm not actually sure, I'm older than all the vampires. I remember meeting Jesus Christ, although the stories are a little exaggerated, although I won't say which ones. I've just never kept count." I said truthfully. Shane's mouth was hanging open.

"You met Jesus Christ?" He asked, doubt filling his voice. I nodded. Somehow after telling him how I felt I wasn't as sad.

"Wait, rewind… Did you say love?" I blushed deeply. I gave a small nod, watching to see his reaction. He leant towards me.

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing me.

**Please, please, please review, it gives me the motivation to write more. And reaaaaaally brightens up my day *insert smiley face here***


	14. Family

**I'm so sorry. I wrote this chapter three times and each time my computer killed it. I hope that the chapter makes up for my tardiness.**

_Angelica's POV_

I ran through to the small living room and saved my books from falling by catching the box Shane was dropping.

"Whew, if you had dropped that I wasn't sure what I would do." I sighed in relief and Shane pouted at me.

"It's really heavy. What books do you have in here?" I placed the box on the ground and opened it. Taking the first one my hand touched I gave it to him and I started to put the many books on the bookshelf.

"Is this what I think it is?" I smiled.

"Unless you think it's a magical pony, then yes." Shane huffed and passed me the textbook.

"How can you read this stuff? I fall asleep reading short stories, never mind hundreds of pages of facts." I smiled at him and he looked startled.

"I find them interesting, plus I don't need as much sleep as humans do. I often read." I tried to reach the top shelf but I couldn't. Shane came up behind me and pushed it up the last inch. I pouted at him although I couldn't keep up the act for long. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and continued to put books on the now-almost-full shelf.

"How do you cope, being so short and all?" He teased. I glared at him, and tried to think up a good comeback, I was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Coming!" I shouted and my bare feet padded into the hallway. I opened to front door to find a soaking wet Claire.

"God, are you alright?" I asked whilst ushering her in. I quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first towel that would be big enough and then threw it on top of Claire. She started rubbing at her hair and I walked through to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

"Claire, do you prefer tea or coffee?" I asked and a hurt Shane replied

"Do I not get offered any?" His head popped around the kitchen door and smiled, showing me that he wasn't really offended.

"No cause you aren't soaked to the bone... and sneezing." I added when Claire started sneezing.

"I like coffee."She started having a sneezing fit. I started with all the coffee. I went over to the heating switch and turned it on. I pushed Claire into one of the chair-and-a-halves and got the hairdryer out of my bedroom.

"Go make sure the coffee doesn't do anything funny will you." I ordered Shane and he went grumbling. I started to dry Claire's hair, brushing through it with my spare comb.

"Thanks." Claire mumbled under her breath. I was slightly surprised.

"What for?"

"For helping me, and for making Shane happy again." She looked into my eyes, they were so pretty, and then said

"And I'm sorry for making you feel unhappy earlier, at the house." I realised what she was referring to. I smiled at her.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I just creep some people out, that is all." I realised I had started to revert to my old way of speaking. I shook my head and then Shane walked through with three steaming cups of coffee, a sugar pot and the small jug of milk.

"Thanks, Shane." I said with a smile in my eyes. I started. I wasn't generally this happy, maybe being physically close to Shane made me happier. I decided to test my theory by walking towards him. As I walked towards him I could feel my spirits heighten. I smiled again and Shane joined me. I started giggling, my happiness spilling over. My giggling g caught on and soon Claire and Shane was giggling along with me suddenly I collapsed onto the floor, sending me into even harder fits of giggles. I rolled around, clutching my stomach because it hurt.

All three of us lay on the floor panting. Our fit had not long ended and my stomach really hurt.

"Wow. I don't think I have ever laughed this much before." I sighed, happy.

"Really? I thought you have lived for, like, hundreds of years." Claire asked, astonishment in her voice.

"Yeah. At the moment there is a temporary truce between Dark and Light, usually we are at war." I closed my eyes and started to daydream. I thought about my brothers.

"Angelica." Shane whispered next to my right ear. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Shane lying next to me. "It's rude to whisper other men's name's when your boyfriend is lying next to you." Shane smiled, I sat up quickly and gasped.

"Did I really say their names out loud?" My hands shook and the doorbell rang. "Shit!" I softly cursed.

"We heard that!" A male voice shouted through the door. "I'm coming in!" He shouted before opening the door.

"Who are they?" Shane whispered. I swallowed.

"Erm..." Two men now stood in my living room doorway.

"Hey, we're Angelica's brothers. I'm Damian."

"I'm Gabriel, nice to meet you." Gabriel smiled and Damian burst out laughing. Gabriel glared at him.

"Hi." Claire said quietly from behind me. I ran up to Gabriel and hugged him tightly. I sent him all my current emotions, expressing the happiness I felt towards him.

"Don't I get a hug?" Damian asked, pretending to be hurt. I gave him major daggers and hissed at him. He hissed right back.

"Why are you here?" Shane asked, jealousy seeping into his voice.

"Angelica invited us." Damian said with a fake smile. "And just who are you?" He asked as if he was talking to a child. I hissed again.

"I'm Shane, Angelica's boyfriend." I was violently shaking my head, but Shane obviously didn't take the hint.

"Boyfriend? Really? How about that, Angelica has a boyfriend." Damian looked at me with glowing eyes.

"Stop it, you two, you have a truce." Gabriel interrupted before the knives came out. I looked up at him. He had blond hair, the same shade as mine, and eyes as green as emeralds. He smiled at me and placed a hand on top of my head and patted me. Sometimes I felt like a dog when he did it, but it was just the right moment for it.

"Woof." Damian taunted me. He walked over to Claire. He bent over and looked at her thoughtfully.

"You must be shorter than Angelica." I glared at him.

"What are you?" Claire asked, getting scared. I walked up to her and pulled her away from Damian.

"Well... You know how I'm an angel?" Claire nodded. I pointed towards Damian. "Well, he's my brother, you would know him better as the Devil." Damian smiled, his canines grew longer and his brown eyes glowed red. Claire whimpered. I turned her around and pointed to Gabriel. "Gabriel, is my other brother. You also know him better as God." Gabriel waved.


	15. Blue Cats

**Every Ray of Twilight pointed out that I haven't had an awful lot of MyrninXClaire, which was the point of me writing this is the first place, so I am stalling the story for the next couple chapters. Ain't I just a bitch *smiley face***

_Myrnin's POV_

I was waiting for Claire, very patiently, at the bottom of the stairs. I had Bob sitting in my palms and was attempting to train him to jump from one hand to the other, but I was currently failing spectacularly.

"OMG!" Claire shouted, shaking when she saw Bob. I grinned and walked back to Bob's cage and gently placed him inside. I smiled at Claire, she still looked shaken. I decided to leave it, she would tell me what was on her mind eventually, but first we had more pressing matters to attend to. I picked up a vial of pink liquid I had prepared earlier and shoved it forcefully into Claire's hands.

"Drink this." Claire drank it without question. She looked a little sick afterwards.

"What was that? It was disgusting." I started circling her.

"It was a digestible version of the injection that boosted our psychic powers." I waved my hand in front of her face and she batted my hand away.

"Well it tasted like crap and works like it too." She complained, pouting. I couldn't help myself she was just too cute. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips to hers. Claire squirmed beneath me but finally surrendered. All of a sudden I could feel a change in Claire's body temperature; I pulled back and noticed that her pupils had dilated again.

"Pretty." Claire looked at me. She started giggling in a slightly manic way. From this I concluded that the new version of the solution had some slight side effects.

"You look funny. So does the cat sitting over there." Claire pointed to an area behind me, I could see no cat. I looked closely at Claire. Claire looked up at me and smiled, she looked so cute when she looked at me like that, and it made me want to cry.

_Claire's POV_

I looked up at Myrnin and noticed that his eyes were getting wet. I held up a hand to his face and looked at the tears.

"Please don't cry. It makes me sad." I whispered and placed my head against his chest. I could faintly hear a heartbeat. I closed my eyes and listened harder. I could feel Myrnin slowly put his arms around me.

"Claire, your eyes are dilated again." He whispered into my ear. I realised what he was implying.

"Well, I don't see anything out of the ordinary, apart from the cat." I replied, staring at the blue cat again. It flicked its tail from side to side lazily. I moved away from Myrnin and walked towards the cat.

"The cat looks like I always imagined the cat from Alice and Wonderland to be, its kinda creepy looking." I told Myrnin. I held a hand close to the cat and it looked up at me with bright yellow eyes. I placed my hand on top of its head and, even though I knew it was a hallucination, I could feel it. The cat started to purr and rub itself against my arm.

"Myrnin, it feels very real."

"I'm sure it would. It's your delusion." I glared at him.

"I am real." The cat stated, I flinched away and gulped. I looked towards Myrnin, and pointed in the general direction of the cat.

"It spoke." I squeaked and my hand started shaking slightly. Myrnin walked aver towards me and placed a hand near to where the cat sat.

"Where is it? Can you place my hand near it?" I took his left hand in my right and placed his hand near the top of the cat's head. I nodded at him and he put his hand down. His hand hit the top of the cat's head and Myrnin looked surprised.

"I can feel it."He said with a little bit of surprise. The cat looked at him.

"You can't see or hear me but you can touch me, funny, most people can't do any of them." The cat looked back to me. It started to fade away; I wasn't very upset to see it go. Myrnin's hand fell down.

"Ok... creepy blue cat that fades away. That's something you don't see every day." I mumbled.

"Well, the fact that you could see it may be a side effect of the drug. Although that doesn't explain why I could feel it." Myrnin looked very excited and started grinning. I sighed.

"Time for more tests?" I asked my voice betraying my irritation. Myrnin nodded enthusiastically. I sighed again.

**Sorry it's so short but I couldn't remember how I decided to end the chapter... Soz**


	16. Pancakes

_Claire's POV_

I was dozing on the couch whilst Myrnin finished the tests when Frank popped up. I glared at him.

"What?" I didn't try to hide the annoyance in my voice. Frank had been bugging me ever since I started dating Myrnin.

"That new girl creeps me out." I sighed and sat up. I walked through Frank, irritating him, and walked over to one of the many bookcases.

"I didn't know that a brain in a jar could have those kinds of emotions." Frank glared at me.

"Well, I can't find anything unusual in any of your tests." Myrnin shouted whilst walking in. He looked up and was quite surprised to see Frank. They scowled at each other.

"What are you doing here, I gave you a job." The acid in Myrnin's voice wasn't very well disguised. Frank gave him one last glare and then faded away. The scowl on Myrnin's face melted as soon as Frank left and soon he was bouncing around the lab like a child on Christmas day. All of a sudden my feet lifted off of the ground and Myrnin's lips were pressed against my own. The kiss was unexpected, but very welcome, and I soon melted as Myrnin's hands explored my waist and back. I sighed and Myrnin lightly bit my lip drawing a drop of blood. Myrnin moaned and pushed against me harder, I certainly wasn't complaining.

_Myrnin's POV_

Claire's taste filled my mouth, making me want her even more. I began pushing harder and Claire made no sound of protest. I broke the kiss and picked her up, her eyes were slightly glazed over. She started protesting until she saw where I was taking her. I gently placed her on my bed and looked at her, a question in my eyes. She answered by unbuttoning my shirt and I smiled. I gently pushed up her top and kissed her stomach. She gasped and gripped my shirt tightly, she would have ripped it if she pulled any more. I slipped out of the shirt and lay down next to her. We looked at each other for a few moments before I pressed myself against her and finished undressing her. She started to shiver and I pulled up the blankets, making a cocoon around us. I kissed her until we were both breathless. Claire nodded that she was ready and I was in her. She closed her eyes and started murmuring. I started moving and she started saying my name. I smiled and whispered

"I love you kitsune." Claire pressed the side of her face against mine.

"I love you too."

_Angelica's POV_

Shane was staring as Gabriel again. I wasn't sure what was going through his head, but it didn't look pleasant. Gabriel was making pancakes from scratch, he was chattering away whilst Damian glared and passed him ingredients.

"Are you sure you're related to them?" Shane asked and I thought about the answer.

"Sort of." I answered truthfully. He looked confused.

"How can you be sort of related to someone?" I sighed and started explaining.

"We all had a physical form in the beginning, but we had no consciousness in it. Gabriel was the first to achieve it and he taught us how to as well. So there were us three and a whole heap of other people with no consciousness. The others didn't wake up as fast we did and in that time we started to shape our own reality." Shane looked really confused so I simplified it. "We had lots of time together and we adopted each other." He nodded at that so I left it.

"Pancakes are done." Gabriel announced with a smile and placed the pile of pancakes on the small dining table with the golden syrup, lemon juice and sugar. Shane took a cautious bite before his face lit up in pleasure.

"Wow, these are good!" Gabriel smiled.

"Of course they are, we all attended cooking schools and have had plenty of practice over the years." Damian said, the venom in his voice clear. I glared at him and he glared right back at me. Shane looked at us, confused. Gabriel leaned towards him and whispered

"Don't bother trying to understand their relationship. I have known them all their lives and they still confuse me." Shane still looked confused but didn't bother asking. Damian was still glaring at me as I smothered my pancakes in syrup.

"What is your problem?" I glared at him. Shane cleared his throat and pointed at my pancake now overflowing with syrup, I hadn't realised that I was still squeezing it on. I took my fork and started scraping off the inch thick syrup.

_Shane's POV_

Angelica scraped off the syrup and Damian still glared at her, although there was some other type of emotion I couldn't figure out behind it. Gabriel was standing somewhere behind me when Damian hissed at me.

"Dude, did you seriously just hiss at me?" I stood up and Gabriel walked in front of me and hissed at Damian and Angelica started growling. I was slightly creeped out by all this.

"He's human!" Damian hissed again. "I don't see why she gets to stay with him!"

"You stay with humans all the time!" Angelica hissed back. Angelica looked at Gabriel and Gabriel nodded. He turned around and started pushing me through the door. I resisted and he sighed. Gabriel lifted me up and placed me on his shoulders fireman style. I instantly started kicking and trying to get down. All of a sudden we were in founders square and Gabriel dropped me, winding me.

"It's about to get messy."


	17. Assistants

**Sorry people, I have been very busy... and that isn't about to change, I'm afraid. I hope to update more regularly, but I'm not sure if I will be able to.**

_Shane's POV_

I was sitting on the damp grass when there was an explosion, before I knew it, I was up and running to check on Angelica. Gabriel was suddenly in front of me, there was intensity in his eyes that I didn't even know he could have.

"You have to stay back." Gabriel looked even closer at me. "You do realise why they are fighting, right?" He asked, doubt leaking into his voice. I slowly shook my head, feeling as if I was missing something important. Gabriel sighed loudly. There was a loud bang to my left. Turning I saw Angelica out of the corner of my eye.

"Angelica!" I shouted, my relief at seeing her evident in my voice. She looked at me and my heart stopped. Her eyes were like cat eyes, they were slits, and they were glowing blood red. She slowly held up a sword that I realised was covered in blood.

"Shane, now would not be a good time to distract her." Gabriel whispered into my ear. I nodded to show that I understood. Angelica turned around quickly, and then everything became a blur. Damian, or at least I assumed it was him, and Angelica were fighting at such a pace that a vampire would have had a problem keeping up with them. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Angelica's sword had run through Damian, but Damian's hand had gone through her stomach and out the other side. They both looked to be in pain, it was obvious that they were at a stalemate. When one of them moved, the other would bring them closer to death. Blood started trickling out the side of Angelica's mouth.

"Shane, are you alright?" Claire shouted from behind me, I could hear her footsteps as she ran towards me. When she was close enough to see what was happening with Damian and Angelica, she screamed. She started to run towards them but I stopped her, I was pretty sure that if she went near them, she would get killed.

They stood like that for a few minutes before they both started shaking and, by some mutual agreement it seems, detached themselves.

_Angelica's POV_

My stomach was bleeding severely, I was sure that Damian had torn some of my organs apart when he thrust his hand through me, just as I was sure I had caught Damian in the lung and caused it to collapse. We stood, staring at each other, waiting for the other to collapse. Slowly Damian's legs gave out and he fell to the floor, shaking, his eyes closed. I started to sway. The edges of my vision started going black. I turned to Shane to explain what had happened, but before I could my head hit the floor and I blacked out.

_Claire's POV_

Angelica lay in her large, white bed. She had an ice pack on her head, to cool her blazing temperature. Gabriel came in with a large glass of cool water. Shane had fallen asleep on the couch after watching Angelica heal at an amazing rate.

"Why isn't she getting any better?" I whispered, even after knowing that Angelica wouldn't wake up.

"They both broke the truce, meaning that they both have to pay the price. This is part of the price." I frowned, I opened my mouth to ask another question, but Gabriel shook his head slowly.

"Now is not the time to ask questions. Someone needs your company right now, you should join them." Gabriel said cryptically, then he left. I shrugged and stood up.

I was walking down the steps into Myrnin's lab when I heard crying. I gasped and ran the rest of the way. I found a girl around my age sobbing and Myrnin running around, trying to find a way to comfort her. I stood at the bottom of the stairs for around a minute before Myrnin noticed I was there. When he did he stood and stared at me before walking towards me as if I was going to bite him.

"Claire... I would... like... to introduce you... to someone." He managed to get out after some persuading. I nodded. Myrnin surprised me by picking me up and carrying me across to the girl. He knelt down and cradled me protectively against his chest. I blinked a couple of times to clear my head of the onslaught of images that being this close brought on.

"Jenna, this is Claire." The girl looked up at me and her eyes were filled with such hate. I shivered, I had never known anyone who hated me that much when I met them. Myrnin cleared his throat.

"Claire, this is my... very... very... ex fiancé." He squeaked the last part. My eyes widened. I pushed myself away from him. I stood up very quickly.

"Ex fiancé!" I yelled, surprised by my jealousy I felt towards her. I understood why she hated me so instantly now.

"It was centuries ago." Jenna glared at Myrnin.

"This is the so called 'Love of your life' that you were talking about? Do you see what I see?" I looked at her, feeling conflicting emotions. "She's ugly!" I had had enough. I walked up to Jenny.

"If I'm so ugly then why did he choose me, hmm? And if you're so pretty why isn't he with you?" I was yelling by the time I had finished.

"Actually, that has nothing to do with the reason we broke up." Myrnin said softly.

"Then why did you break up?" I sighed. Myrnin looked up at me painfully.

"She was my second assistant." I sighed again.

"Meaning?" I asked. Jenna decided to answer.

"Meaning he ate me."


	18. Library

_Claire's POV_

I was sitting across from Jenna, having a very civilised cup of tea. The tea tasted bitter, no matter how much sugar I added to it, and I was having some trouble drinking it. Jenna was sipping hers like a proper lady, pinkie pointing out and everything, and it was beginning to piss me off. Myrnin cleared his throat and we both looked at him.

"Claire, are you feeling any… side effects?" I looked at him in confusion, I looked at my bitter tea and realised what Myrnin had done. I threw the rest of my tea at him.

"I told you not to do any experiments that I wasn't ok with!" I started screaming. Myrnin was wringing out his shirt out, the tea staining it, and I was momentarily distracted by his bare chest. Jenna threw herself at me.

"You worthless human! You hurt Myrnin!" She started screaming, which was when she was suddenly lifted quite a few feet in the air. Myrnin held her up like a small child and carried her over to the sofa before throwing her down and walking back to me. He knelt in front of me and frowned. I was beginning to feel funny.

"I think I am beginning to feel the side effects." I managed to say to Myrnin before I blacked out.

_I was watching Shane sleep on the sofa when Gabriel walked in. He looked very surprised to see me there._

"_Hello, when did you learn to astro-travel?" I looked at him for a minute before deciding to humour him. _

"_I have been astro-travelling all my life. Whoooooo!" I danced around a bit. When I stopped and looked at Gabriel, he was extremely not amused._

"_Really, answer the question." I sighed._

"_I can't astro-travel. It just isn't possible to travel out with your body onto another plane._

"_Normally, but all angels and some part-angels can." He smiled warmly. All of a sudden his body… melted; there is no other way to explain it. One moment he was human shaped and the next he was the blue cat! He purred and walked away._

"_Wait! You're the blue cat?" I asked, running behind him. He twitched his tail and a door opened in front of him, he walked through and I followed him._

_There was a bright light and then the noises of people working. I opened my eyes to find myself in the hallway of a castle. A man around my age was standing next to me, smiling._

"_Hello, and welcome to the Cloud Castle. I am Gerard, the butler. Please come this way." I followed him numbly, waiting for other people to start acting strange around me. We walked into the biggest library I had ever seen, and probably ever would._

"_You are free to explore the library until the time you return to your body, however we should ask that you do not go into the sections that are past your current date. This could dramatically impact the human's future." He bowed and left, leaving me extremely confused. I walked down the aisles of books, trying to figure out what he meant. I looked at a sign saying 1800s. The library was obviously arranged according to the date written. I had a look at all the books in this section when I noticed that they were all in pristine condition, I would have even called them new. I continued my journey through the library when I came to the current year. I looked down the aisle. It went on for miles. I frowned until what Gerard said made sense. I was standing in a library that not only had every book that was ever written; it also had every book that was ever going to be written._

_I was looking at a book when my cheek suddenly burned. I placed my hand against the place where it hurt. I found a window and looked at my reflection; there was a bright red hand print. My other cheek started to sting and I noticed another hand. Everything went blank._

I woke up screaming.

"Claire!" Myrnin shouted joy evident in his voice. I swayed a little. "Are you alright? I was ever so worried about you, you weren't waking up." Myrnin had tears in his eyes.

"Have you been crying?" I asked, trying not to laugh. He shook his head wildly, Jenna contradicted him by saying

"Like a little girl." I noticed that she had changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a black polo shirt. It flattered her in every way.

"If you are going to contradict everything I am going to say, you can leave now." Myrnin stated, his voice neutral. Jenna stayed put. I tried to stand up but Myrnin pushed me down again. I glared at him.

"I advise you to let her up. Otherwise you will have a very unhappy girlfriend on your hands." Jenna held a hand out to help me up. I was beginning to really like Jenna, even though I really didn't want to. I pulled myself up and patted myself down. I remembered something.

"Did someone slap me?" I asked, very curious. Jenna nodded.

"You were not waking up; Myrnin panicked and started bawling like a small child."

"Did not." Myrnin pouted, proving Jenna's point.

"It seemed to be the only way to wake you up." She completed. She tapped her foot a couple of times before asking

"So, what happened?" Myrnin looked at her in horror.

"You can't ask her that!"

"Why ever not?"

"She just woke up!"

"Actually I just came back to my body." I interjected before thinking about what I said.

"What?" Myrnin sounded very surprised. I sighed.

"I astro-travelled. I went to a castle, and then to the castle's library. It was fascinating, they had books from every century." I finished before Gabriel popped up behind me. I jumped around screaming when he greeted us.

"I see Claire has told you about our library. It was actually Angelica's idea. To have a library outside of time, so that we could have the best library to ever exist." He said before sitting down and, somehow, sipping tea.

"I love earl grey tea; it has such a nice taste." I remembered Angelica's state.

"How is Angelica? Has her temperature gone down?" I asked, concern seeping into my voice. All of a sudden the teacup was gone and Gabriel looked sombre. He shook his head.

"No, in fact the unthinkable has happened." I looked confused.

"What unthinkable thing happened?" When Gabriel looked up, he had tears in his eyes. When he spoke his voice was strained.

"Angelica is dying the final death."

**So, whaddya think? I am going to hold the next chapter to ransom. I want at least **_**5 **_**reviews before I will even think about posting the next chapter. *evil laugh* It took me a while to figure out how I was going to finish the story… But I did it and now I have a plan. Pm me if you have any suggestions or questions.**


	19. Bit of a filler

**As I got really bored waiting for that _one _last review (nudge nudge hint hint) I decided to make a bit of a filler. I _will_ be counting reviews for this filler too. So Myrnin and Claire text each other for a bit (don't know how I came up with this idea either).**

Myrnin: I need you at the lab, now!

_Claire: I'm in class, go away!_

M: NOW

_C: No! _

M: But whyyyyyyyyyyy?

_C: Cause I'm busy._

M: I'm not :(

_C: You are getting me into trouble with the lecturer, now shut up._

M: Make me.

_C:}:(_

M: I get the feeling you want me to stop.

_C: WHAT GAVE IT AWAY!_

M: The angry face, it made me sad :_:

_C: Oh shut up, nothing but Bob makes you sad anymore._

M: Bob misses you though.

_C: …_

M: …

_C: Are you sure Bob misses me?_

M: Very.

_C: I'm ignoring you now._

M: …

M: …

M: …

M: …

_C: SHUT UP!_

M: No

_C: I'll squish Bob._

M: NOOOOOOO, spider murderer!

_C: Then shut up!_

M: Fine!

M: Have you finished class yet?

_C: No! It has been all of two frickin minutes since you last texted me so leave me a_

M: A what?

_C: Dammit! I reached my text limit._

M: K

_C: You know it annoys me when you do that!_

M: Do what? *flutters eyelashes*

_C: k!_

M: I thought that annoyed you.

_C: IT DOES!_

M: K

_C: ARGH!_

M: Bob reaaaaaaaally misses you.

_C: … Are you sure it's Bob that misses me?_

M: Yes, I am incapable of that emotion.

_C: No you're not, your body contains the same pheromones as humans!_

M: Ahhh, but it doesn't work in vampire bodies.

_C: It obviously does, since your lonely! Ha!_

M: FINE! Just meet me back at the lab when you're finished.

_C: Fine!_

M: Love you, although you infuriate me.

_C: Love you too, dumb ass. _


	20. Friendship

**Thank You! It took you long enough, I got sad, not being able to write this story anymore, but I couldn't carry on with it until I had 5 reviews, so I got desperate. Anyway, since I'm rambling a tad, here is the next chapter.**

_Claire's POV_

"What do you mean the final death?" I asked Gabriel. He wiped the tears from his face.

"Well, angels can't actually die. They have no soul to pass on to the next world, so they stay in their own bodies forevermore. However, some angels have, over time, made a soul for themselves. This can happen any number of ways, by collecting smaller parts of human souls, killing humans and stealing theirs, or by truly wishing to trade your life for the safety of another's." Gabriel sniffed; he looked so childlike, even though he was almost six feet tall. His blond hair fell over his face, obscuring his view.

"Well, this is all very entertaining, but really I just don't give a damn." Jenny voiced her opinion very pointedly. Gabriel suddenly got a very mean look on his face. He walked ever-so-slowly across to Jenny, as if he had all the time in the world. With the same gracefulness he placed one of his fingers to his lips, kissing it softly. He then placed it against Jenny's forehead. Her eyes widened, her pupils shaking, her mouth hung open as if to scream, and all through this Gabriel's face remained emotionless. He removed his finger, and Jenny slid to the floor.

"Remember your place, child." Gabriel's voice held such venom, it made both Myrnin and I shiver.

"I promise never to say anything spiteful about her again, just please don't show me anymore." Jenny whimpered. His eyes narrowed, his eyes held a coldness I didn't expect to see.

"No one ever bad mouths Angelica in my presence and gets away with it." He glared once more at Jenny, and then his eyes changed and became warmer again.

_Jenny's POV_

When he showed me those _horrible _images of what he would do to me if I ever so much as looked at Angelica the wrong was I wanted to either puke or go mad. The creative ways he could punish me made my head spin and my throat clench in fear. I pity anyone that made him angry, myself included. I could lie and say that I would never be a bad girl again, but I liked to make people suffer. It was my (un)life mission to make Myrnin's life hell, and if I could bring other people down with him it was a major plus. It was amazing he managed to last this long without eating the ugly girl. She was going to be ugly to me no matter how pretty she really was. I stopped my train of thought as soon as the word pretty turned up.

_Claire's POV_

Jenny looked petrified, it almost made me want to go over and hug her, but that would be like hugging Monica after she threw me down the stairs. I looked at her and then at Gabriel.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, the tint of fear giving an edge to my voice.

"I simply showed her the several different ways that I could punish her." He said with such a pleasant voice, it somehow managed to calm my nerves, which only pissed me off.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Gabriel looked at me as if _I _was the one who did something wrong. Suddenly Myrnin broke out of a trance and looked at Gabriel.

"You seem to be having a strange effect on me. May I ask how you are doing it?"

"Angels give off a certain 'scent' that attracts others, some people are more susceptible to it, but most can ignore it." He thought of something.

"Maybe we can give Angelica a bit more time up and about." He ran up the stairs and out the door. We all stood, paralysed with surprise, he had walked in and made a mess of things and walked out again. I sighed. Only seconds had passed before Gabriel was back again.

"Myrnin, would it be possible for you to come help us, we need a couple more hands." Myrnin looked surprised.

"Why?" Gabriel burst out with a bunch of scientific mumbo jumbo that neither Jenny nor myself could follow, although Myrnin seemed to, and then left again. An idea passed through my mind.

"He's got mood swings like you, Myrnin. You two should get along pretty well, after all you're both prima donnas." Jenny started laughing and Myrnin pouted.

"Am not." He tried to defend himself.

"You so are! Even the human notices." Jenny managed to get out between bouts of laughter. I tried hard not to, but I started to smile.

"Am not! Now leave me I have some very important work to be doing." He shoed us off, making sure Jenny was suitably dressed for the sun.

We walked out into the early evening air, a slight chill to it. I turned to Jenny to find her doing the same.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I always have somewhere to go." She answered curtly, taking a couple of steps before turning around. "No, I don't." I started to laugh. Somehow, I felt at ease with Jenny. She may not be pleasant or even all that friendly, but I got the sense that she didn't know how to act any other way. I smiled at her.

"I live this way." She gave a small smile back.

"Then, by all mean, lead the way."

**I know that it was early spring when I left this off, but I write according to the weather outside, so it is now Autumn. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	21. Twins

**First I want to thank NarutoRox, 'because you were awesome and supportive when I had the flu. Second, I want to thank all of my reviewers, it always makes me so happy to see that another person has enjoyed my work.**

_Shane's POV_

Gabriel burst through Angelica's front door with a smile on his face. He stopped in front of the wall mirror.

"Gabriel?" I was slightly concerned, Angelica was dying and he was smiling into a mirror. He touched the centre of the mirror and it started rippling. The mirror blurred and eventually cleared. Where there should have been a full reflection of Gabriel, there was a reflection of two young men, I placed them at 16 but something made me not use the word kid.

"Yo, Daddy." One of the men greeted Gabriel. Their black hair was sleek, almost blue. Where one had shorter hair, the other had hair coming down to his waist. It was only when I noticed this that it clicked they were twins.

"Who's the kid?" The shorter haired one asked.

"That 'kid' is probably older than you are. And my name is Shane." I introduced myself with a slight bow. They both burst out laughing. One actually fell over and started hitting the ground. I lifted an eyebrow up at Gabriel, who sighed and started to explain.

"These are the twins, Xavier and Jareth. They are the Angels directly beneath Angelica. Which means they are centuries old." The long haired one pushed himself up off of the ground, brushing any dust off of his t-shirt.

"I'm Jareth, and we can be any age we want to. We tend to hang out in this age because it gets us more sympathy with Angelica, but hen the mood takes us we can be older, more… mature." The look in his eyes made me want to smack him into next Sunday. Instead I merely glared.

"What were you needing, My Lord?" He turned away from me; however Xavier kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"We need a metaphysical donator for Angelica. Preferably more than one, actually, it will be easier with multiple donators." The twins nodded in unison.

"We will also need a group of guards at all times, two of our custom laptops and our uniforms." Gabriel frowned and looked at me. "Shane, come here for a moment." I walked over to him, the confusion clear on my face. I slowly made my way past the sofa and chairs to the mirror. I was standing in front of the mirror when Gabriel pushed me, I braced myself for when I hit the wall, but it was further away than I was expecting. I fell forwards, hitting the mirror and then _passing through it_. I sounds creepy enough, but it felt plain wrong. When the feeling passed I started to curse like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Yo, 'kid'." Someone placed their hand on my back whilst I was bent over. I looked up to see Jareth standing over me. I straightened pretty quickly and glanced around.

"And whilst you're at it, get him a decent suit!" Gabriel's voice came from behind me, I turned around just to see him disappear and a mirror turns back to normal. I turned around to see the twins glaring at me. I smiled as sweetly as I could.

_Angelica's POV_

I felt like hell had run me over with a steam roller, ground me into little pieces, sold me in a pie, got eaten and the whole process started again. I opened my eyes, squinting. Damian was standing over me, his mouth stained red. He came closer to me, it wasn't until he was kissing me did I realise what was happening. I started to struggle, but I was weak and he held me down. His lips pushed mine apart and his blood poured into my mouth. He held me there until I swallowed it for fear of drowning. He lingered for a moment longer than necessary, showing me that he could. As soon as he moved far enough away I punched him, because I was weak it didn't really do any harm, which was a shame.

"You bastard! What was that for?!" I shouted at him, barely having enough energy to lift my head up off of the pillow. He smiled at me.

"You needed to get strength somehow." He replied, giving more meaning to the words than there actually was. His faced changed, became more serious.

"They're going to get you some donators. They want you back again." I understood the gravity of what he was trying to convey. I let my head fall back onto the pillow, silently thanking my friends for giving up their time for me.

"You know, even though I have just found Shane, falling in love with him, I still find that I am happy that I am dying." I whispered. He looked up.

"I guess even finding someone to love doesn't stop immortals from wanting to die." I nodded, my eyes slowly closing, and yawned.

"Go to sleep, Angelica, I will be here in the morning." So I slipped into the soft embrace of slumber.


	22. Bonding

**I was listening to Victoria Justice – You're the Reason and then this idea popped into my head, so even though I am supposed to be doing my Report for Communications I am writing this. This chapter does have strong language, so don't say I didn't warn you.**

_Angelica's POV_

Shane stood in my doorway, wearing a white suit and black shirt, and God did he look gorgeous. I watched him walk over to my bed.  
>"They say they are here to be your 'donators' or whatever that means. And just so you know I do not like to be manhandled by twins." He glared in the direction of Jareth and Xavier, who simply smirked back. There were four other angels standing around my bed.<br>"Are we ready to start?" Michael, the tallest one, asked. Altair nodded, Ash shrugged and Keith hopped up and down. Knowing what was coming, I took a deep breath, and instantly regretted it.  
>"Owwwww." My breath came out in one big whoosh, my body screaming at the abuse. Keith clambered onto the bed and sat down next to my head, he gently placed a cool palm against my forehead. He slowly closed his eyes and simultaneously lifted his other arm up. Michael placed his palm on top of Keith's small, childish hands, enveloping them. Then Michael held his hand up similarly to Keith. Altair and Ash both took one hand, then breathed in and out.<br>"This is going to hurt like one helluvamotherfucker. Just so you know." Altair, so pleasantly, reminded me. Then they closed the circle.

The pain started in my head, but raced down my spine. My back arched, my palms slamming into the bed. I vaguely recognised the fact that Shane was screaming my name, but I deemed it not important. I was biting my lower lip, trying not to scream, for fear of frightening Shane even more.  
><em>If you scream, it will let out some of the pain, it will help. <em>Michael said, the coolness of his mind soothing the searing pain slightly.  
><em>Yeah, then we can make a mockery of you later, saying you were a little girl and screamed. <em>Altair butted in, his mind cold, almost freezing. Ash clearly disagreed, his anger at Altair rolling through us all. Keith just sat at the side of the whole conversation, thinking about popcorn.  
><em>Lets get this over with, shall we? <em>Michael said, getting us back on track. I concentrated, thinking of all the things related to my illness. All of a sudden I could feel my body draining, the energy moving from me to the rest of them, and then they infused me with their own power. The pain started to recede, although I knew that all four of them now were in pain.

Then it was all over.

_Shane's POV_

When it was clear that Angelica was in pain, I started screaming her name, running towards her. Before I managed to touch any of the still figures Jareth and Xavier grabbed my arms.  
>"You can't touch them, otherwise the transfusion won't work." Jareth said, his braid swinging around onto his shoulder.<br>"Angelica is in pain." I growled at him.  
>"We know that, but what comes after is worth the pain." Xavier said softly, I realised then that they did actually care, and that this was hard for them too.<br>"Look, it's already finishing." Jareth let go of my arm, shortly followed by Xavier. Angelica lay with her face turned towards me, a blank look in her eyes, almost as if she couldn't see at all. Then she blinked and it was all over. They all let go of each other's hands, the small child climbed down off of the bed and ran through into the living room.  
>"How the hell did you live through this, I've only just got the symptoms and already I'm feeling shitty. Makes me want to go punch something." The long blond haired one said.<br>"Shut up Altair." Angelica glared at him, she pushed herself up. Her hair had changed, it had turned a deep red, so red that it had black highlights. Her violet eyes seemed to glow.  
>"Angelica?" I asked, she smiled and the warmth touched her eyes, making them sparkle. She shimmied herself off the bed and walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face to my chest. I pulled her closer.<br>"Are you ok now?" I asked, my breath moving her hair.  
>"Sort of… I'm not feeling any of the symptoms, but I'm still dying."<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but we need past." The tallest one was standing close enough that I could feel his body heat on my arms. Angelica pushed herself away from me, but quickly took my hand. She pulled me to the side of the room, leaning against the cool beige walls. Everyone left the room and I went to follow them, but Angelica's hand on my wrist stopped me. I looked at her, she was blushing so deeply that she matched her hair.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked softly, she was just so cute.<br>"There's something I want to do before I die." She replied softly, the embarrassment clear in her voice.  
>"What? What is it you want?" I leaned over, putting my eyes at the same height as hers. Her eyes flicked to the bed, then to the floor. I looked from her to the bed, then back again. I suddenly realised what she wanted. I smiled.<p>

_Angelica's POV_

When Shane smiled I wasn't sure whether or not to run away. He pulled me across the room, pushing me onto the bed. Shane looked at me with such heat that it took my breath away. He kissed me then, one of the few that we had in stolen moments. Then I started to cry.  
>"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Shane asked, panic seeping into his voice. I sniffed.<br>"I love you, Shane, God how I love you. But dying still means more to me than you, it's not right!" Shane looked at me, his eyes softening. He kissed me again, this time gentler.  
>"I love you too." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, making me remember what I asked for. He stood up, removing his white tie. Eventually the shirt joined it too, then I was left looking at his naked chest. I admit, in my lifetime I have seen every single one of the angels naked, but none of them made my stomach clench or give me butterflies. By the High Heavens, I looked at him and it made me want to cry harder. He kissed me then, pressing me against the bed. I held his face in my hands, using a little bit of magic.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked, feeling only a little bit of the magic I was working.  
>"I'm making a temporary bond between us. I am told that it can be quite… Erm… Lets just say that it makes everything a lot better, shall we." Just then the bond clicked, it wasn't particularly strong, but we didn't need it to be. Shane's eyes widened. He pressed a finger to my lips, sensing my reactions with the bond. He kissed me, pushing my lips apart.<br>"Well, this will be interesting." He stated, before making sure I couldn't think a coherent thought for the rest of the night.

**I decided that I wanted to make it a bit more… adult than it was with Claire and Myrnin. To make it up to you I promise there will be another scene with them in it. I want it too. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Another Filler

**I would like to thank NarutoRox for helping me with this chapter. It took some time to write, since we collaborated, but I think it turned out pretty well. This is a texting conversation between Amelie and Myrnin (Me and NarutoRox).**

I need you to come sign some paperwork. Report to my office now if you don't wish your funding to be slashed. Amelie.

_Who is this? And why do you wish to slash Amelie?_

Idiot! I am Amelie! Get here now!

_Amelie dear, it's good to hear from you. Why do you need me there now?_

_And did you know someone is going around threatening to slash you? Would you like me to locate them on the machine?_

For crying out loud, Myrnin. Are you brain dead? I need you to sign some paperwork! Nobody is threatening to slash me, I threatened to slash your budget.

_Oh. Why would you do that? :( And I don't like paperwork._

If you don't get here now, I will personally contaminate every single little experiment.

_No! Make Oliver do it._

Oliver does not know what chemicals you need to restock. Anyway, I have sent Oliver away on a mission.

_Why does Oliver get to go on a mission? Claire knows what chemicals I need, make her do it._

Claire does not run your lab. Oliver gets to go on missions because he is not the liability you are.

_Liability? :( I don't know what you mean. Of course Claire runs my lab, what do you think an assistant is for?_

Assisting. You are a mad man, obviously you are a liability, you could wreck the whole thing because you see something shiny.

_I do NOT wreck things because I see something shiny! It is far more likely my mind is just too advanced for the task at hand._

Of course, forgive me. You still need to sign the paperwork.

_Thank you, you're forgiven. :) And no._

Yes!

_No! :P_

Yes, or god help me, I WILL smash everything in your lab, then make you build it all again!

_Then the joke is on you, I do that all the time and Claire cleans it up anyway._

Then I will forbid Claire from helping. And then I will send my guards to make sure you do it.

_You're mean. :( FINE. I'll do it. But only if you come visit me. -_-_

No, I am founder, not you. Therefore you come to me.

_That is unfair. Don't you ever think I get lonely? :(_

Of course, but it still doesn't change the fact that you need to come here.

_Will there be tea?_

There would have if you had come when I first asked. Now I am pissed off, so either get here or I will go through on my promise.

_That kind of language is very unbecoming for a Queen. Does that mean there ISN'T any tea? :( Fine, I'm coming I'm coming. Though I don't see why you have to be so RUDE about it._

You're attitude is not becoming of a Lord. Yes, that does mean that there is not any tea. I am being rude?

_I have no idea what attitude you are talking about. Very well, I shall bring coffee. And yes, you are._

I am the one who is being rude, when you demand tea! Of course you know what attitude I am talking about, as you quite often comment on it yourself!

_Hmmm? I still don't know what you are talking about. How do you like your coffee._

I like it hot and here. Also with milk.

_Milk for the lady, then. I'll have Claire get us some._

Do it yourself. I may pay her wages, but I expect her to do proper work, not fetching the coffee.

_But she's MY assistant! And I'm being nice, getting your coffee._

You are not getting it if Claire goes to fetch it.

_Irrelevant. You get YOUR people to get things for you all the time. How is this different?_

I pay them to fetch things for me, that is their job, it is not Claire's job.

_Claire gets paid. And she obviously enjoys the work, otherwise she wouldn't keep coming back._

She comes back because I tell her too.

_No, because I am charming and she loves my company._

Have you actually asked her opinion?

_Why? Have you?_

No, but then again, it is not me who we are talking about here.

_Right. I'll ask her when she gets back with the coffee._

Then, when you get here, I will send you out to get me another.

_My you're difficult today._

_Claire, I need you to think of some excuse for me, Amelie is aggravating me today. And don't bother with the second coffee, its not working._

I think you sent Claire's text to the wrong number, Myrnin.

_Oh. Oops. Ah, I'll be there in a bit then, old friend. It will be lovely to see you in any case._

_Damnation, she's in a foul mood now. I'm going to go see if I can charm her, do be a good girl and feed Bob for me when you get back, then just go on home, I believe this is going to be a while._

You really should check the name at the top of the message. Had you come when I originally asked, it would have taken less time.

_I'm on my way now, darling. :) May I ask why it's going to take longer now?_

It will take you longer now because for each minute you are late I will add five more forms for you to fill out, each of them at least ten pages long, with detailed instructions.

_FINE. I will be there. You are a vile, vile woman with a wicked mind, I'm only coming because I have nothing better to do, I wouldn't come at all if you weren't my closest and dearest friend. Darling._

Yes you will be here, for I have many other ways of blackmailing you. You are coming because I ordered you to do it! I'm pretty sure I could make you come here anyway.

_My you're GRUMPY when Oliver's away. I'm opening a portal now. It will be nice to have your company anyway, even if you ARE a rude, manipulative woman. And I'm bringing tea._

I am not rude and manipulative. I am very polite and manipulative, there is a difference. I like sugar in my tea.

_You are hardly ever polite to me. And of COURSE I remembered the sugar. What kind of friend do you think I am? Would you like cookies or a cake with it? Never mind, I'll surprise you._

I am never nice about it, but I am always polite. You are no type of friend, friends don't get paid to come to my office. I hate surprises.

_No you aren't. I'm deeply hurt, I thought we had more of a bond than that. :( Nonsense, everyone loves surprises. I get paid?_

Yes, you thought wrong. Not everybody likes surprises, usually there are no surprises for me, I get people to spy for me. You, you get paid, dimwit.

_Stick-in-the-mud. Who do you get to spy on me? If I get paid, why is it I've never seen the money?_

I spy on everybody. If I gave you the money, none of it would go to things that you need… like a shower.

_Then were IS the money? And are you insinuating I smell?!  
><em>

In hiding. Me, insinuate? Of course not.

_Hiding where? What good is it doing me if it's in hiding? Good, because I would have had to mention that God-awful perfume you had on last time I saw you if you had said yes._

It isn't doing you any good, apart from paying for your atrocious electricity bills, books, new furniture, whatever takes your fancy at the time… I think you just did mention the god-awful perfume I wore last time.

_I thought I got those things for free? And I'm not sorry for mentioning it, I thought you were trying to kill us all, even Oliver looked like he had a dead animal under his nose._

Of course not, genius. We still need to pay. Maybe I was using it as a form of punishment. Oh look, I have another full bottle of it.

_See, you ARE a vile woman. Where are you getting the stuff from, the sewer plant? How do you not smell it?!_

I simply said that I went about being vile in a pleasant way. I will keep my source a secret, just in case you get any ideas. I have desensitised myself with it.

_That settles it. I'm not going there until I can find something to dull my sense of smell. Then I'm buying you new perfume for Christmas. Does that mean you admit it sinks?_

Oh? So you do want to spend hours doing the paperwork, I now have four stacks neatly set up in the corner for you, they are still growing.

_I'm COMING. I just need something for my nose first. Prat._

Good, although for calling me a prat, you just earned yourself another half-pile.

_I'm standing outside your door right now. And I brought the tea. And a clothespin. Prat. Prat prat prat prat. Prat. :P_

Come in then, don't stand outside like some poor beggar boy. That is it you shall spend the rest of the day in my office signing paperwork.

_I can't open the door, my hands are full._

_Claire, I need you to go blow up something in the lab and call me back, IMMEDIATELY. _

I'll open the door for you. You really should start reading the name at the top of the text.

_-_- ….. Thank you_

_Any DAY now, Claire._

Really, you are an idiot.

_Prat. :P_

**Hey, me again. Got a bit bored so I decided to tell you the name of my iPod and Memory stick. Can you guess? My iPod touch is called Myrnin and my 4gb memory stick is called Bob. **


	24. Phonecalls

**I was reading the past few chapters and realised that there wasn't an awful lot of Michael and Eve, so here is a chapter just for them. This chapter still holds significance, unlike the fillers.**

_**Day 1**_

_Eve's POV_

I frowned, trying to think of the last time we saw Shane, Claire had said that they had a falling out but made up again and a lot of weird stuff had happened.

"Michael! I know what we're going to do tonight!" I bellowed up the stairs, I heard a thud, signalling that he had fallen out of bed. Claire came walking through the front door with a bag of groceries, kicking the door closed again.

"CB, have you seen Shane? It's his turn to cook." I had my hands in my hips, scowling.

"He's probably with Angelica still." She walked past me into the kitchen._ Angelica? _Michael appeared in the doorway, his hair still mussed and really cute. It made me all warm and wriggly inside. He yawned and stretched, showing off the muscles in his stomach.

"Oh god, stop right now or you're gonna kill me." I practically melted onto the floor. Michael blinked a smile creeping across his face. He glided towards me; my legs were rooted in place. Michael's grey t-shirt emphasised all the bumps and grooves of his chest and shoulders. He stopped in front of me, almost touching but not quite. My breath was coming in small staccato notes, creeping ever higher. His face came closer to mine.

"Ok, stop before I throw up." Claire walked past us to throw herself on the sofa. She looked shattered, Myrnin must be working her to the bone. The moment between Michael and I was broken, but we kissed anyway. Claire's breathing evened out and deepened. I frowned and walked over to see that she had fallen asleep. I looked at Michael, concern clear on my face.

"Maybe she's just really tired." Michael whispered, he sounded concerned too. I patted down Claire's jeans, softly so I didn't wake her, and found her mobile phone. Taking the mobile, I walked upstairs, Michael followed me. I found Myrnin's number easily, it was the first one on the list. I called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Good, Claire, when you come in tomorrow I need you to help me recalibrate the machine and then-"  
>"It's not Claire, Myrnin." I cut him off, Michael raised an eyebrow.<p>

"In that case, may I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Eve. Why are you working Claire so hard?"

"I'm hardly giving her any work." Myrnin's voice whined slightly, it was even more irritating over the phone, if that was possible. "Although…"  
>"Although, what?" I asked, my patience wearing thin already.<p>

"Our more physical activities may be wearing her out." I could hear the grin in his voice, then he hung up. I held the phone away from my ear, looking at it in disgust.

"What did he mean by that?" Michael asked, frowning slightly. I shrugged and, as quietly as my boots would allow, crept back into the living room. I crept into the living room, edging around the doorframe, and screamed. Michael rushed through and Claire jumped, Myrnin simply glared at me.

"You didn't have to wake poor Claire." He started mumbling softly to Claire, who nodded or shook her head in response.

"Who said you could barge into our house and spy on Claire, creep." My voice was cold, masking the panic I felt at our house being intruded. He paused in his mumblings, and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me.

"Isn't it normal for the other party to be concerned at moments like this?" He asked, cryptically, before carrying on. I took a step back, so I was standing next to Michael.

"What's he asking her?" I whispered, as quietly as I could.

"He just seems to be concerned, he's mainly asking health questions. Although there are some really odd questions thrown in." I nodded and looked at them again. Myrnin was smiling now, and not his usual I'm-a-creepy-stalker-and-I-will-eat-you smile either, this smile held genuine warmth. He was gently pushing Claire's head down, indicating that she should sleep.

When Claire had finally fallen asleep again, Myrnin gently carried her into her bedroom and tucked her into her own bed. As he exited the room he closed the door with a muted click. He motioned for us to follow him downstairs. He walked straight into the kitchen and walked back out, carrying a plastic bottle that looked suspiciously like Michael's. He took a sip from it.

"You have questions." He said impatiently.

"What work have you been doing?" Michael asked first.

"We've been refining the machine, making it more streamlined and effective in other areas."

"You said physical activities, how does that fit in?" I asked this time. Myrnin's grin widened, reminding me of why I carry a stake with me whenever I go outside.

"You don't want to know the answer to that, little one." He almost purred.

"Oh? Tell me anyway." He beckoned me closer.

"It's a secret, so I'll have to whisper it to you." I looked at him closely, he didn't look like he was going to eat me, and Michael could always protect me. I shrugged and started moving forward. Myrnin bent down so that his slightly blood-stained mouth was next to my ear. Very slowly, he whispered.

"I've been sleeping with her." My mind blanked and I stumbled back.

"No! Claire would never do anything like that to betray Shane!"

"You forget, she already did. Anyway, Shane is out of the picture now." That sentence made everything click inside my head.

"You killed Shane!" Michael held me back, his eyes burning with hate for Myrnin, all the while I continued to scream the same sentence. Eventually Claire came stumbling down the stairs to see Michael holding me back by the arms and Myrnin leaning calmly on the table, drinking the rest of the blood.

"Tell me it isn't so." Michael hissed.

"Tell you what?" Claire asked sleepily.

"He killed Shane!" I wept, my mascara running down my face, I must look a state.

"When?" Claire asked, panic in her voice.

"It's why he's been gone the last few days. Why nobody has seen him either." I sobbed harder. Claire looked relieved.

"He's hardly dead, Eve." She patted herself down, looking for something. "Where's my phone?" Michael let me go and I fished the phone out of my pocket. She looked through the phone book and dialled a number, when the person picked up she put it to speaker phone.

"Hey, Shane, tell Eve that you're not dead." Claire said, leaning into the phone slightly.

"The goth-girl thinks I'm dead?" Shane's voice came from the other side of the phone, relief flooded through me and I fell to the floor, Michael fiery eyes slowly returned to normal.

"Who's that?" Another male voice asked in the background. A woman's voice answered.

"Leave him alone Altair." Followed by the sound of someone getting hit. The male voice complained.

"Who are you with, Shane?" Michael asked, concern still in his voice, but less than there had been earlier.

"Angelica's bodyguards. They refused to let me leave until they checked out my entire family history. Did you know that if I go far enough back, like centuries back, I'm actually related to King Henry the Third?" The woman's voice came on again.

"I wouldn't believe everything the twins tell you."

"Hey, dude, awkward question, but would you be ok if Claire was… I dunno… sleeping with Myrnin?" Michael asked, his face scrunched up as if he smelled something bad.

"Myrnin, you told them?!" Claire looked upset. Myrnin shrugged.

"You didn't tell me not to."

"Yo, fang-face!" Shane's voice shouted.

"Yes, infidel." Myrnin responded.

"I'm gonna get you, I have a miniature army to help now too." The woman's voice was quieter, further away.

"Hardly an army, there is three of us, not including you." A door closed. Shane made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded a lot like a hidden laugh.

"You think I haven't already made plans? I will be ready when you come." Myrnin walked over to us and looked at the phone.

"Yeah, well _big man, _I'm gonna-"  
>"Bye bye." Myrnin said before hanging up.<p>

"What did you do that for?" I asked. Myrnin merely glared at me before picking Claire up, against all her protests, and taking her back to bed.

"Well… At least we know Shane isn't dead anymore." Michael said optimistically. I looked at him, already planning a full-scale rescue in my head.


	25. Santa!

**Merry Christmas, people. Got a bit bored doing my communications homework and this idea popped up and won't go away and leave me alone. Not done in a specific point of view… wouldn't work if it was.**

"What are you doing?" Shane watched Angelica tiptoe out of the bright kitchen. She froze, her eyes widening.

"Erm…" Shan looked closer at what she was wearing.

"Are you wearing a Mrs Clause costume?" He yawned. Angelica looked down at herself.

"Not quite, but it seemed fitting."

"Why are you wearing it at 1am, anyway?" Angelica blushed, scuffing her black boots against the floor. Gabriel walked out of the bathroom, wearing a Santa costume.

"Are you ready to go, Angelica?" He was smiling. A frowning Damian followed, reluctantly, behind Gabriel. Shane burst out laughing to see the tall man dressed in an elf costume.

"Why are you all dressed like that?" Damian glared at Shane, which made him laugh harder.

"I would have thought that Angelica would tell you." Gabriel gave Angelica a funny look until she cracked.

"How would you tell someone? You don't blurt out something like that!" She waved her arms whilst she ranted.

"Like what?" Shane looked at her with his arms crossed and a slightly cross look on his face. Angelica opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if to think of what to say, when Damian sighed.

"Come on, stupid human." The last bit was muttered underneath his breath, but still loud enough for Shane to hear. They walked down the stairs and out of the front door, to see he rest of the angels dressed in a similar manner. They all started walking towards the border. Shane was walking in a pair of thin pyjama bottoms and not much else but, oddly, didn't feel cold. Eventually they reached the border.

"What now?" Shane asked impatiently. They all stood around for a moment, waiting. Then the quiet sound of bells came from their right. Shane looked to see a sled being pulled by a single reindeer.

"Team one, board." A group of the angels boarded.

"What's happening?" Shane was frowning now. Angelica shushed him and began to smile. He reindeer started running a circle around them, gaining speed. Then, after some sort of sign, took off. Shane gasped and watched the sled sped off into the distance. Another sled came, and another. Until it was only the four of them left. A sled came to a stop next to them.

"Come on then." Angelica whispered excitedly. She took Shane's hand and pulled him onto the sled. Gabriel and Damian followed silently, Gabriel with a smile on his face.

They sailed over the country, places and people blurring beneath them. Angelica bounced with anticipation, Gabriel and Damian smiled gently in her direction. Angelica's red hair blended in with the antique suit she was wearing. Her grin was obviously infectious as Shane was smiling too.

"How is this happening? I'm not going to wake up and find that I'm in a hospital drugged out of my skull, am I?"

"No, silly. The belief of all the children in the world is what powers the sleds. Which is why we wear these suits, it's what the children expect." Angelica shrugged and bent over to pick something up from the floor. She pulled out a sack.

"Ready?" She asked Gabriel. He grinned and nodded in response. He steered us down onto a rooftop, barely making a sound. Angelica jumped out of the sled, bouncing slightly. She walked over to the chimney. She saluted us before jumping down the chute. Shane ran over, looking down the chute to see Angelica walking around the bottom. She looked up and motioned for him to move out of the way. When he did, she floated up and out of the chimney.

"You're Santa!" She smiled and nodded.

"Actually, all of the angels is Santa, it's more of a group effort."

"But, you're Santa!"

"Come on, we have lots of work to be doing."


	26. Seeing the rainbow

**I'm sorry that this is less than adequate, but at least I finished it. I hope to be able to update faster now, I bought a new tablet and it has word and stuff on it.**

_Shane's POV_

It was a pleasantly warm day, so we were sitting in the garden at Glass House, a tartan blanket laid out beneath us. We were sitting back to back; Angelica had decided to read some classical poetry, reading for me periodically. I kept my eyes closed, the sun turning the insides of my eyes a bright red.

"_Talk not of love, it gives me pain,  
>For love has been my foe;<br>He bound me in an iron chain,  
>And plung'd me deep in woe.<em>

But friendship's pure and lasting joys,  
>My heart was form'd to prove;<br>There, welcome win and wear the prize,  
>But never talk of love."<p>

Her voice seemed to echo in my mind, making the words burrow deep inside. She slowly closed the book, the pages rustling and making a small 'whump' when she placed it on the ground.

"_Your friendship much can make me blest,  
>O why that bliss destroy?<br>Why urge the only-"_

She stopped suddenly, sitting up. I turned towards her. She was holding a hand in front of her face, waving it slightly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. Eve grumbled in her sleep and I glanced at her.

"I'll be fine, just a small set-back." She closed her eyes, hiding the violet hues. She kept her eyes closed, but continued the poem anyway.

"_Why urge the only, one request  
>You know I will deny?<em>

Your thought, if Love must harbour there,  
>Conceal it in that thought;<br>Nor cause me from my bosom tear  
>The very friend I sought."<p>

"Who wrote it?" I settled back in my seat.

"Robert Burns, 'Love in the Guise of Friendship'."

"Isn't he Scottish?"

"Yes. I spent a few centuries in Scotland, it was nice." Claire walked outside, balancing a tray in one hand and her college books in the other. Angelica stood up to help, causing me to fall flat on my back. The air left my lungs with an 'oof'.

"Sorry." Angelica giggled, placing the tray next to me. She still had her eyes closed. The tray had five cool cans of coke. I grabbed one, gulping half the can down before Claire had even sat down.

"Are you really going to do your homework now?" Angelica asked Claire, Eve grumbled something and rolled over onto her back, flinging an arm over her eyes. She had obviously slept with her face pressed against her necklace, as she now had a skull imprinted onto her cheek.

"I can't procrastinate, at least this way I can still enjoy the heat as well." It was the perfect day, the only thing that could make it better was if Michael could join us. We sat in the sun for some time before I realised there was an extra coke.

"There are five cokes."

"Mm-hmm." Claire made an affirmative sound; she had a pencil between her teeth, her eyes scanning the pages on her lap.

"There are only four of us."

"Mm-mm." This one sounded negative. I looked around us, only to notice that Damian was sitting on the far side of the garden. My mood plummeted.

"Why is he here?"

"Someone needs to make sure I'm ok." Angelica was rubbing her hand over the blanket, almost as if she was trying to remember the feel of it. Damian was grumbling to himself, his long, dark hair was pulled up into a short pony-tail. He was curled up into a ball, but still seemed to take up half of the garden.

"Why does it have to be him? Couldn't it have been the twins?"

"Not really, they do have their own work to be doing." Angelica pushed herself up, grabbed the cool can and walked over to where Damian sat. He watched her walk towards her, a slight frown on his face. She placed the cool can to his forehead, making him jump. He took it from her and followed her back to where we were sitting. Eve was now staring sleepily at her own can, which I had placed beside her. When Damian sat down, Claire gave a welcoming noise, still not looking up from her textbook.

"When did you two get so friendly?" I asked Claire, trying very hard to keep the surprise out of my voice. They looked at each other, a look of disgust on their faces.

"We're hardly friends." Damian said. He turned back to Angelica, staring at her. Her eyes were still closed.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes, Angelica?" The question slipped from my mouth before I realised it. Damian glared at me. Angelica looked uncomfortable, she kept shifting. Damian's eyes widened in understanding.

"It has already started, hasn't it?" He asked, almost in a whisper. Angelica gave a small nod.

_Angelica's POV_

Although my eyes were closed the world had turned into a rainbow. My skin glowed a pure silver, Damian's glowed gold. The sky turned a deep orange and the grass turned a vibrant blue.

"What's started?" Shane asked, I could hear his heartbeat speed up.

"Angelica's body has started to fail. The less necessary things go first."

"How is sight less necessary?"

"We can still see with our magic. We all practice it when we learn our magic." I said softly. Shane glowed a deep violet. I decided to change the subject. "Hey, how would you like to see Morganville from a birds eye view?" Thankfully the question was enough to throw him.

"What?"

"She's asking if you want to go flying with her."

"Flying? How?" Damian's face seemed to ask 'Are you stupid?'

"We're angels. By definition, we have wings." Shanes mouth made an 'o'.

"Will you be able to?" I lifted an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Damian.

"I could probably still do everything you can, only better. Being blind isn't going to change anything."

"Oh."

_Shane's POV_

I still didn't understand what was going on. But I decided to let it slide. Claire didn't seem at all phased, she took everything in her stride.

"Claire, how come you're not freaked out?" She looked up from her textbook long enough to answer.

"I work with Myrnin." That was all the answer I needed. I turned back to where Angelica and Damian was sitting.

"I'd love to come flying."


End file.
